De vuelta a Playa Azul
by brittanalover29
Summary: Quinn y Rachel solían pasar las vacaciones de escuela juntas en Playa Azul pero ¿Que pasa si Quinn nunca vuelve a Playa Azul? ¿Rachel seguirá esperando a Quinn? La vida de ambas cambio en los últimos 7 años , al verse nuevamente ¿volverán a sentir lo mismo? Es Faberry , tiene algo de Brittana (Advertencia : algo de violencia física)
1. Chapter 1

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación

* * *

_Las calles de Lima suelen ser muy silenciosas en las noches, es muy poco probable que se sienta un ruido, la gente aquí suele acostarse muy temprano, por las noches no se escuchara nada menos aquella noche en casa de Quinn Fabray._

_Quinn despertó con el sonido de algún objeto rompiéndose en la casa, parecía un plato o algo así, inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió a buscar a su pequeña hija que apenas iba a cumplir 6 años ,Beth, Quinn ingreso a su cuarto y vio a su pequeña sentada en su cama abrazada a su osito de peluche._

Bt: Mami, ¿Qué ocurre?

Q: No hagas ruido, voy a bajar, si es el corres al escondite ¿de acuerdo?

Bt: Mami, no te quiero dejar sola, no vayas, si te pasa algo

Q: Hijita…

_Y antes de que Quinn pudiera decirle algo a la pequeña otro ruido interrumpió sus palabras_

_Quinn se acercó hasta tu hija le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y hablo_

Q:Hijita , escúchame atentamente si tu papa es el que está en casa quiero que hagas lo que te he enseñado, entras al escondite y llamas a tía San, no salgas de allí por lo que más quieras , solo has lo que te digo

Bt: ¿Estarás bien?

Q: Siempre

_Beso la naricita de su pequeña y camino hacia la puerta despacio, la abrió, salió hacia el pasadizo y observo a sus peores pesadillas, era el, había vuelto y volvía por ella, intentó salir del dormitorio de Beth sin ser vista, camino despacio hacia su dormitorio, se sentó y tomo el teléfono y antes de poder marcar dos fuertes manos la sujetaron desde atrás inmovilizándola_

P: Con que aquí estabas zorra, tanto tiempo sin verte

_Quinn intento zafarse del agarre pero simplemente no podía_

P: Aun me acuerdo de lo que me hiciste, está muy mal mandar al padre de tu hija a la cárcel , pero hoy te desapareceré y me llevare a la niña y jugare con ella todo lo que yo quiera

_Quinn estaba desesperada intentaba por todos su medios liberarse pero no podía, aquel hombre Noah Puckerman el padre de su hija la tenía entre sus brazos y ella esperaba lo peor_

_El la arrastro hasta colocarse sobre ella en la cama y comenzó a golpearla, primero fueron simples bofetadas y luego puñetazos._

P: Te desaparece zorra

_Quinn gritaba, lloraba quería pararse quería botarlo o golpearlo con algo pero simplemente él era más fuerte que ella._

_Beth salió corriendo de su cuarto al escuchar a su madre gritar, fue directo hacia el escondite que habían construido debajo de las escaleras, ingreso y busco la pequeña cajita que contenía un celular, su mamá su abuela y su tía San le habían enseñado como usarlo, estuvo presente el día que lo compraron y aunque no comprendía muy bien porque su padre hacia todo eso sabía que ella tenía que defender a su mamá de él._

_Tomo el teléfono y presiono muy fuerte el número 2 de aquel celular, vio aparecer en la pantalla el nombre de su tía Santana y se colocó el teléfono en el odio esperando que su tía contestara, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre_

**_-A Tía San la llamamos dos veces, si en caso ella no contesta la primera la llamas de nuevo, a la abuela Judy solo una vez y luego intentas con el tío Finn solo una vez, ellos van a contestar siempre, porque ellos nos cuidaran._**

_Y antes de colgarle su tía Santana contesto_

S: Mierda Quinn ¿dime que estas bien?

Bt: Soy Beth tía San

S: Cariño, dime que pasa ¿el esta allí?

Bt: Si tía, el entro y tiene a mamá en su dormitorio

S: Escúchame Beth, te quedas allí dentro y no salgas por nada del mundo, nosotros vamos para allá, pero no salgas

Bt: Esta bien

_Pero Beth no podía quedarse tranquila sabiendo que alguien le hacía daño a su mamá_

_Salió de su escondite y volvió a subir las escaleras, ingreso muy despacio y pudo ver como Puck tenia a Quinn en el suelo, ya lo la golpeaba pero le reclamaba cosas que ella no entendía_

P: Dime ,porque me cambiaste a mí por una mujer, ¿te gusta más como te toca una mujer? Yo te voy a hacer recordar lo bien que se disfruta con un hombre

Q: Suéltame infeliz, por Dios déjame en paz, lárgate de aquí

_Beth podía observar como su mamá forcejeaba con aquel hombre del que ella poco sabia y cada vez que aparecia en sus vidas era para hacerles daño_

_Con mucha valentía tomo un vaso que encontró sobre la mesita de noche de su mamá y se la tiro por la espalta_

Bt : !Suelta a mi mamá ahora¡

P: Largate de aquí niñita, no quieres ver esto

_Beth se armó de valor y corrió hacia la espalda se su padre, lo tomo por el cuello y lo comenzó a jalar_

Bt:Te dije que soltaras a mi mamá

_Puck en medio del forcejeo por quitarse a la niña de encima, lanzo un manotazo al aire que callo en el pequeño rostro de Beth, la niña lo soltó con fuerza y automáticamente poso sus manitas sobre su rostro, su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia su escondite, en ese momento Puck se levantó a perseguir a la niña_

P:Beth, ven aquí , si no vienes sola será peor cuando te atrape

_Puck continuo buscándola, comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se tropezó con un juguete y callo de bruces contra el piso , cuando intento levantarse Quinn lo golpeo en la cabeza con una lámpara y el dejo de moverse_

_Quinn vio que estaba inconsciente y le dio nervios, lo movió un poco con el pie y nada, muy despacio camino hacia el escondite que tenía en su casa, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar que las lágrimas contenidas caigan y que su corazón se estruja dentro de su pecho, su pequeña estaba con las piernas contra el pecho y sentada en un rincón, la niña alzó la mirada y al darse cuenta que era su mamá sonrió, Quinn se acercó a la pequeña y a pesar del dolor físico coloco a su hija sobre sus piernas y la acuno._  
_No paso mucho tiempo para que Santana llegara acompañada de Finn. Al entrar ambos vieron el cuerpo se Puck tirado en medio de la sala_

S: Tu fíjate si este infeliz sigue vivo, si es así amárralo yo iré por Quinn y la niña

_Santana fue directamente a escondite_

S:Quinn soy yo ¿Estas bien?

Q: Me duele el cuerpo, el cobarde me golpeo de nuevo

S: Dame a la niña, le diré a Finn que te ayude a salir de aquí.

_Santana tomo entre sus brazos a Beth, cuando encontró a Finn este ya había amarrado en una silla a Puck._

F:¿Estan bien?

S:Quinn necesita ayuda para salir, pero antes saca de ese armario una manta para tapar a la niña.

_Finn hizo lo que Santana ordeno y cuando colocaba la manta sobre Beth se dio cuenta del golpe que la pequeña traía en el rostro._

F: A este idiota no le basta con golpear a Quinn sino que también tiene que hacerle daño a este angelito.

S: Es un hijo de puta, eso es lo que pasa, ahora ve por Quinn.

_Finn ayudo a salir a Quinn del escondite, la ayudo a ponerse una casaca y salieron de la casa hacia el auto de estaba callada, ingresó al auto sentándose al lado de Santana quien tenía a Beth entre sus brazos, la niña dormia, Quinn acaricio tiernamente el rostro de su pequeña viendo el golpe que tenía en su rostro y se lamentó el no poder darle un mejor padre o una mejor calidad de vida, aquel silencio fue interrumpido por Santana._

S: Vámonos Finn

F:¿Hacia tu casa?

S: Si, Sofía ya está en camino a casa.

_Quinn iba por el camino mirando hacia la ventana, una vez más tenía que pasar una situación así, nunca imagino que su vida cambiaria tanto pero ahora tenía por quien luchar._

S: Quinn, cielo, te estoy hablando

Q: Si San dime.

S:Tus padres y Sofía están yendo para mi casa, lo siguiente que haremos lo decidirás tu ¿está bien?

Q: Ya sé qué haremos.

_Llegaron a la casa de Santana, Brittany aún se encontraba en pijama y sonrió al ver que ellos llegaban, tomó a Beth en sus brazos y la llevo al dormitorio de su hija a que descanse, Quinn se sentó en el mueble de la casa espero a que todos se sentaran con ella miro a sus amigos y no pudo evitar llorar, lloro de rabia, de impotencia, ella no tendría que pasar por esto nuevamente y no tendría por qué arrastrar a su pequeña en todo esto._

B: Ya no llores Quinnie

Q: Gracias por estar a mi lado

S: Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea

F: Siempre estaremos a tu lado Quinn

_El timbre de la casa sonó Brittany se levantó a abrir y junto con Sofía llegaban los padres de Quinn_

_Russel al ver a su hija en aquel estado no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y llorar con ella, él se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con su hija, él fue quien le insistió salir con Puck._

Ru: Perdóname princesa

Q: Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte papi

Ru: ¿Cómo esta Beth?

Q: Asustada y con una mejilla morada

Ru Pobre mi pequeña, no pensé que dejarían libre a Puck tan rápido

S: Bueno Russel, nadie lo pensó pero las cosas ya están hechas, debemos actuar rápido

Ru: Primero que Sofía la revise

_Sofia era prima de Santana y médico de profesión, la primera vez que Puck golpeo a Quinn acudieron a ella pero ahora la necesitaban para que ella dejara por sentado lo ocurrido con Quinn y poder hacer otra denuncia contra Puck._

So: Vamos Quinn déjame examinarte

B: Vayan a la habitación de invitados

_Quinn y Sofía desaparecieron y los demás quedaron conversando en la sala_

J:¿Qué haremos ahora?

S: Ella dice que ya tomó la decisión

Ru: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

S: Creo que ella ira a Playa Azul

Ru: Mis padres estarán contentos de tenerlas allí

B: Yo pienso que es lo mejor, Puck no las encontrara allá

Q: Tienes razón Britt , él nos encontrara allá

_Quinn sorprendió a todos entrando así nuevamente a la sala, Judy se levantó y abrazo a su hija_

J:¿Estas segura hija?

Q: Si, mamá, no quiero a mi hija con miedo de que su padre entre y nos haga nada además estoy segura que Beth amara el mar

Ru: No se diga más, abriguen a Beth, y vayamos a dejar a Quinn a Playa Azul.

_Minutos después de sacar algunas pertenencias dejadas por Quinn en casa de las Brittana, el padre de Quinn fue el encargado de llevar a su nieta y a su hija a Playa Azul._

S: ¿Llamaras en cuando llegues?

Q: Si San, claro que las llamare, además debemos de ver este tema de la denuncia, con el documento que Sofía nos tendrá listo Brittany ayudara a ponerle una demanda más grande que su cabeza a Puck

S: Veras que todo se soluciona y en menos tiempo del que creemos ustedes estarán de regreso en Lima

Q: Claro que si San y gracias por todo

S: No me agradezcas Quinn , son muchos años juntas y te debo algunas cosas

Q: Eso ya paso, ahora dame un abrazo

_Quinn y Santana eran casi hermanas y aunque años atrás habían sido algo más que amigas ahora las unía un lazo de amistad enorme._

_Después de que Quinn se despidiera de su mamá y amigos partió con su padre._

_Playa Azul, era un balneario situado a 4 horas en auto saliendo de Lima, los padres de Russel tenía una casa allá y Quinn solía ir a pasar sus vacaciones de la escuela, pero desde que salió embarazada de Beth jamás volvió, y principalmente por miedo a enfrentar a alguien quien la esperaba para pasar las vacaciones con ella._

_Cada vez estaban más cerca de llegar y cada que veía que estaban más cerca el corazón de la rubia latía cada vez más rápido ¿Seguirá viviendo aquí? ¿Se acordara de mí?_

_Cuando la luz de la mañana llegaba la pequeña Beth abrió sus ojitos y lo primero que vio fue un gran mar azul, volteo a ver a su mamá quien le regalaba una sonrisa_

Bt:Mami, esto es hermoso

Q:Lo se princesa

Bt:¿Dónde estamos?

Q: Cariño, te doy la bienvenida a Playa Azul.

* * *

Hola a todos =)

Regrese, espero que esta historia les guste, espero sus sugerencias y criticas todo es bienvenido.

Las actualizaciones seran todos los viernes, intentare hacerlo dos veces a la semanas pero como no quiero prometer y luego no cumplir los viernes tendran siempre un nuevo cap

Cualquier pregunta o comentario mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_El sol en Playa Azul salía todo el año y Rachel siempre dejaba un lado de la cortina abierta para que el sol se filtrara en su habitación, se levantó de la cama y estiro sus brazos y fue directamente a la ducha, un nuevo día, un nuevo lunes y con él, el inicio de sus actividades, antes de salir de su habitación, escucho a su padre llamarla desde alguna parte de la casa._

L: Rachel, vamos apúrate que tienes que ir a la escuela.

_Salió sonriente y antes de bajar sabía que tenía que ir a ver a alguien, escuchó a su otro padre hablarle._

H: Acabo de ir a verla, y duerme profundamente, así que baja a desayunar o llegaras tarde a la escuela

R: Gracias papá

H: De nada cariño, apúrate que tu papi empezara a gritar nuevamente

_Ambos bajaron las escaleras de la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina, el olor a café inundaba el lugar._

R: Papi, que rico huele.

L: Así es cariño, debes irte con un buen desayudo a la escuela.

R: Sigues diciéndolo como si tuviera que ir yo a estudiar ¿verdad?

L: Si, me hace pensar que aun eres nuestra pequeñita

R: Papi siempre seré su pequeñita.

_Rachel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papi, estaba tan feliz de tenerlos a ambos en su vida, la ayudaban tanto, y hasta en cosas que tal vez ellos no deberían hacer._

_Después de un rápido pero agradable desayudo, Rachel subió a su auto y partió a la escuela de Playa Azul, la misma en la que ella había estudiado._

_La escuela quedaba un tanto alejada de la zona turística, estaba ubicada frente a la plaza principal de Playa Azul, cerca al municipio y a un gran parque infantil. Rachel pasaba por aquellas calles recordando cuando era una pequeña , cuando ella misma era la que jugaba en esos juegos, luego su memoria la traslado unos pocos años más adelante y se pudo ver a ella misma caminando de la mano de cierta rubia que hasta el día de hoy rondaba en su mente, bajo la velocidad , estaciono su vehículo y bajo , empezó su caminata hacia la entrada de la escuela en medio de gritos y risas de niños pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, a lo lejos vio a una rubia que caminada distraídamente por la calle pero ¿será ella? Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, cerró los ojos e ingreso a su centro de labores sin volver a mirar atrás._

_Mientras caminaba escuchaba que alguien la llamaba, pero ella no quería voltear, incluso hasta la voz se parecía a la de ella, continuo su caminata hasta que una agitada Marley aparecía frente de ella_

M: Rachel, te vengo pasando la voz desde que entraste a la escuela

R:Marley lo siento, pensaba … que..

_Rachel coloco ambas manos en su rostro y se sintió tonta pensando en que tal vez era aquella rubia quien la llamaba_

M: Ven, aún falta para que las clases empiecen, vamos a tomarnos un café

_Ambas entraron a la sala de maestros, Marley se encargó de traer el café mientras que Rachel se quedó sentada esperándola_

M: ¿Qué sucede Rach?

R: No lo sé Marley, hoy la imagine aquí, fuera de la escuela, es raro, hace varias semanas que no pensaba en ella

M: Si, es raro,

R: Es que es extraño Marley .quisiera saber porque me dijeron eso cuando llame, porque cuando mi papi le pregunto a su abuelo el esquivo el tema, necesito saber por lo menos que le paso.

M:Uno de estos días deberías pasarte por la casa de su abuelo y preguntarle por ella, te quitas la duda y ya, ahora dime ¿qué tal te fue con Kitty?

R: La cancele

M:¿Qué paso?

R: Nina empezó con dolores en la panza y se me partía el corazón irme y dejarla así aunque mi papá me dijo que la cuidaría

M: La vez pasada que Kitty te invito a salir también la cancelaste por Nina, ¿la estas poniendo de excusa?

_Y antes de que Rachel contestara el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, Rachel pensó que se había librado de contestarle a Marley ,y pensar si realmente podía a Nina de excusa_

M: Bueno vamos, esos niños no se educaran solos.

_Y ambas salieron de la sala de maestros para ir cada una a sus respectivas aulas donde ambas eran maestras._

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala de la casa de sus abuelo, con una mano en el teléfono y la otra contra su abdomen, aun le dolía, mantenía una conversación poco agradable con Santana_

Q:¿Cómo es posible que ese idiota haya sido capaz de decir eso? … ¿Qué yo le dije que vaya a mi casa?...pero si hace meses que no lo veía! …. ¿Qué quiere ver a Beth? Pero si a el jamás le importo la niña …. ¿Custodia? … pero que tiene el en la cabeza…Santana dile a Brittany que haga lo posible por ayudarme….¿vendrán? ….si yo también lo pensé, Gracias

_Beth al escuchar que su tía San iría comenzó a saltar alrededor de su mamá_

Bt: Mamá, ma, mami …Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa

Q: Que quieres Beth !

_La pequeña Beth quedo mirando a su madre y bajo la cabeza_

Q: Santana, no me cortes, dame un minuto

_Quinn se agacho y miro a su hija_

Q:¿Qué sucede Beth?

Bt: Solo quiero que tía San traiga a Copito

_Quinn suspiro y continúo su llamada telefónica_

Q:San,¿sería posible que al pasar por casa puedas traer a Copito? …. Abby sabe dónde está …gracias ,no vemos después

_Quinn se desplomo en el mueble y suspiro, no pensó que las cosas se pondrían así, pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante con todo y ya no había marcha atrás._

* * *

_Rachel salió de la escuela, desde que termino ella la escuela pensó en lo mágico que era educar gente, en este caso niños, ingreso a la universidad y se especializo en la educación de niños de nivel primario, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que adoraba enseñarles, aprender de sus ocurrencias y al final de día eso era lo más gratificante._

_Cuando iba llegando hacia su casa pudo ver que su padre se encontraba en la puerta mirando hacia alguna parte de la playa y eso la sorprendió, bajo la velocidad y detuvo el auto, su padre la saludo con la mano y volvió a poner sus ojos en algo a la distancia._

R:¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Qué miras tan atentamente?

H: La casa de los Fabray

_A Rachel se le escarapelo el cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre, en la mañana recordó a Quinn y se imaginó oyendo su voz, ahora su padre le hablaba de su familia._

R:¿Qué sucede en casa de los Fabray?

H: Es lo que quiero saber

R:¿Por qué lo dices?

H: Ayer muy temprano vi una camioneta irse de aquí, estoy casi segura que era Russel Fabray y hace un rato llegaron dos camionetas, ¿las ves?

_Rachel se asomó donde su padre le había indicado_

R: Si

H: De la blanca con franjas verdes salieron dos personas, una mujer vestida de blanco que parecía doctora y un señor de saco y corbata y de la otra bajaron dos mujeres con una niña como de 4 años y estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas era nieta de los Fabray

R:¿Todo eso viste desde aquí?

H: Si, es este lugar no mucha gente va y viene en grandes camionetas y menos en casa de los Fabray que hace ya 7 años que ni las nietas ni los hijos vienen.

R: Bueno, mejor voy a ver cómo sigue Nina, al lugar de interesarme en la vida de los demás

_Rachel dejo un beso en la mejilla de su padre y antes de entrar a su casa su padre volvió a llamarla_

H: Rach, mira se van

_De la casa de la familia Fabray efectivamente salía una mujer parecida a una doctora y un hombre vestido de manera formal con una gabardina negra, en la puerta se despedía de ellos una mujer rubia pero nada parecida a ninguna de las Fabray que ellos conocían._

R:¿Qué será lo que estará ocurriendo?

H: Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto

* * *

_En casa de los Fabray, Santana estaba sentada frente a Quinn mientras que esperaba a que Brittany despidiera al inspector que llevaría el caso de Quinn y a la médico legista que examino a Quinn y a Beth después de lo ocurrió en su casa._

S:¿Y Bien? Ya pensaste en la sugerencia que te hizo Brittany

Q: La estoy pensando San, no es fácil

S: No es fácil pero es lo mejor para Beth y para ti

_Brittany se sentó al lado de Quinn_

B: Como tu amiga te diré que te extrañaremos y que nos harás falta en los viernes familiares pero como tu abogada te digo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, Puck no tiene ni idea de donde están ustedes y no te preocupes que él no obtendrá la custodia de Beth.

Q:¿Y cómo hago con la escuela de Beth? ¿Cómo haremos con el negocio Santana?

S: Bueno ya pensamos en eso, hoy fuimos a la escuela de Beth y te trajimos todos los papeles para que inscribas a Beth en la escuela de aquí y en cuanto al trabajo no te preocupes, te seguiré enviando parte de las ganancias como siempre y contratare a alguien para que me ayude

Q: Gracias

B: Entonces ¿Qué decides?

Q: Me quedare aquí, y empezare una vida aquí, por Beth y por mí.

* * *

Hola

Espero que les guste el cap

Intentare subir cap entre la semana pero necesito saber si les gusta

Besos

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Cristina.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación

* * *

_Nina era una niña bastante despierta para los dos años y medio que tenía pero era muy terca y obstinada y sabía exactamente como manipular a su madre, Rachel, la llegada de Nina a la vida de Rachel fue inesperada pero esa es otra historia, desde que asumió la vida de una madre soltera Rachel hace el mejor trabajo con la niña pero la pequeña Nina se reusaba a colaborar, eso no quiere decir que la niña no adore a su madre, simplemente es una Berry y le gusta ser la protagonista._

_Nina bajo de la camita donde dormía, se acomodó el chupón a la boca y con su conejo de peluche a cuestas salió de su cuarto, algo le molestaba y su madre tenía que solucionarlo._

_Camino muy tranquila por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre, entro y se trepo a la cama como pudo, Rachel se encontraba boca arriba con ambos brazos sobre la cabeza, la pequeña Nina, empezó a llamar a su mamá._

N:Maaaaa,

Rachel no le hacía caso

N:Maaaamiiiiii epieta

Rachel seguía sin moverse, y Nina se dio cuenta que tenía que tomar otro tipo de medidas

N:MAAAAAAAAAA

_Nina grito tan fuerte que Rachel se despertó asustada y casi bota a la niña de la cama_

R: Nina por Dios ¿Por qué gritas así?

N: Mami yo pufi en pañal, cambia, fuchi

R: Nina hijita, ya deberías hacer eso en el baño

N: Baño malo mami

R: Que hare contigo Nina

_Rachel cambio el pañal de su hija y aunque la niña ya no estaba en edad para usar pañal Rachel simplemente se resignaba a que en algún momento aprendería .Cuando se dio cuenta era las 4:45 am , aun no amanecía y su hija como en otras ocasiones no la dejaba dormir. Rachel se preguntaba ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Soy mala madre? ¿Serán los genes de el hombre que la engendro?_

R: Nina, ya estas limpia, ahora te llevare a tu cuarto para que descanses ¿ya? Mami tiene que ir a trabajar muy temprano

N: Mami traaja?

R: Si, mami ira a trabajar y tú vas a dormir.

N: Yo voy con mami a traaja ¿ya mami?

R: No Nina, tú te quedas con los abuelos

N: ¿y nejo?

R:El conejo se queda contigo

_Nina dio un gran bostezo y sonrió a su mamá y eso a Rachel le llenaba el corazón._

N: Yo amo mami

R: Yo amo a Nina, ahora ven, acuéstate conmigo que tenemos que dormir.

N:¿Nejo?

R: Con nosotras princesa.

_Rachen acomodo a su pequeña entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pudo ver con su hija la miraba fijamente y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, suspiro y sonrió, y con una sonrisa en el rostro Rachel también se quedó dormida._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertaba temprano, ese día llevarían a Beth a la escuela y esperaban que la directora la aceptara .Ayudo a su abuela a preparar el desayuno y luego subió a despertar a Beth._

Q:Beth, cariño despierta

Bt:Un ratito más mami.

Q: No hija ya levántate que tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Bt: ¿Pero si no estamos en casa?

Q: Lo sé, por eso iremos a la escuela de aquí.

_Beth se sentó en la cama, abrió mucho los ojos y miro fijamente a su madre_

Bt: Mami ¿ya no vamos a regresar a Lima?

Quinn suspiro y coloco a su pequeña en las piernas.

Q:Beth , nos quedaremos aquí en Playa Azul, por lo menos hasta que acabe el año o tía Brittany nos diga que es seguro volver, no sabemos dónde está Noah y sabes que él nos quiere hacer daño, por otro lado hay mucho tramites que tu no entiendes y es mejor hacer todo desde aquí.

Bt:¿Estamos huyendo de el?

Q: No mi amor, no huimos solo nos protejo.

_Beth quedo mirando a su madre y dentro de ella sabía que su madre le mentía o quería protegerla de las cosas de los adultos pero a pesar de que era muy pequeña sabía que el hombre que le dio la vida les quería hacer daño y por eso ellas debían estar lejos._

_Después de un buen baño, Quinn bajo con Beth para tomar el desayudo, la abuela de Quinn, Lucy, se encargó de servirles y darle mil recomendaciones a Beth para su primer día de clases en Playa Azul, Beth se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza._

Jh: Es hora de irnos amores, que hoy Beth inicia un nuevo comienzo, veras que te divertirás en la escuela.

Bt: ¿Tu lo crees abuelo Jhon?

Jh: No solo lo creo, estoy completamente seguro.

_Quinn, Beth y el abuelo subieron al auto y partieron hacia la escuela._

* * *

_Leroy Berry, se despertó como todas las mañanas a preparar el desayuno para su amada familia, se fue a la cocina y empezó con su ritual, sabía que en cualquier momento sentiría a Rachel entran a darse un baño y luego salir directo a la cocina, pero cuando él se pudo dar cuenta simplemente Rachel no aparecía_

H: Buenos días amor

L: OH Hiram buenos días

H: ¿Qué te sucede?

L: Rachel no ha bajado a tomar desayuno y no he sentido siquiera que se haya bañado, no quiero que llegue tarde.

H: Déjame que yo iré a verla

_Hiram se dirigió al dormitorio de Rachel a ver porque ella aun no bajaba y cuando abrió la puerta encontró allí el motivo, Rachel y Nina se encontraban abrazadas y profundamente dormidas, Hiram sonrió y contra su voluntad fue a despertar a su hija._

H: Rachel, hija despierta ya es tarde

_Rachel se movía de a pocos y se frotaba los ojos, realmente se sentía cansada._

R: mmm Papá, buenos días, ¿Qué ocurre?

H: Rachel, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿Por qué Nina está aquí?

R: En la madrugada vino a despertarme con el pañal sucio.

H: Bueno ya levántate que es súper tarde

R:Oh por Dios es súper tarde

_Rachel salió corriendo de su cama directamente a la ducha, fue el baño más fugaz que se dio en toda su vida, se cambió y corrió hacia la cocina donde solo tomo una tostada y corrió hacia su auto, donde solo un milagro la haría llegar a la hora exacta._

* * *

_Antes de entrar a la escuela, Quinn tomo a Beth y se agacho a su altura_

Q:Mi amor, yo sé que todo es muy difícil y nuevo para ti, y realmente siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto, te prometo que después de la escuela saldremos tu y yo a conversar y así poder explicarte todo, porque realmente mereces una explicación, ahora si te preguntan por qué viniste a vivir aquí, dirás que tu familia quería pasar más tiempo con tu abuelito y ahora viven en su casa y si te preguntar porque tienes ese golpe en la mejilla, dirás que te caíste en la mudanza ¿está bien?

_Beth miro un poco a su madre y acaricio los moretones que su mamá tenía en su rostro y tuvo ganas de llorar y aunque sabía que mentir estaba mal, ella lo haría con tal de no volver a ver esas marcas en el rostro de la mujer que hacía de todo para protegerla._

Bt :Esta bien mami

Q: Te amo, nunca lo olvides

Beth abrazo a su madre, se separaron y tomadas de la mano entraron a la escuela.

_El abuelo de Quinn el señor Jhon Fabray , era muy querido y conocido en Playa Azul , y conocía a la directora de la escuela, por medio de él esperaban que recibieran a Beth en la escuela._

_Ingresaron a la dirección y Jhon de dirigió a la directora._

Jh:Mercedes Jones, tanto tiempo sin verte

M:Sr. Fabray, que gusto tenerlo por aquí , por cierto, muchas gracias por su donación del mes pasado, gracias a usted los niños pudieron tener ese hermoso patio de juegos.

Jh: Mercedes, sabes que me encanta ayudar, pero ahora soy yo quien quiere pedirte un favor.

M: Si está en mis manos, encantada.

Jh:Ella es mi nieta Quinn y esta pequeñita mi bisnieta, Beth, hace unos días ellas se vinieron a vivir conmigo por un problema pero el asunto es que mi bisnieta necesita retomar sus clases del primer nivel de la primaria.

Q: Estos son los papeles de Beth y de mi abogada en los que informan por qué la niña es trasladada, ella aún tiene 5 pero en unas cuantas semanas cumple los 6 y está apta para continuar su ciclo escolar.

_Mercedes abrió el sobre donde se encontraban los papeles de Beth, y lo primero que vio fue la denuncia por violencia y tenencia de la niña._

M:Beth, ¿podrías ir a aquella salita que llamare a quien será tu maestra para que te lleve a tu aula?

Bt:De acuerdo

_Beth salió a esperar a su maestra mientras que Mercedes continuó con la conversación._

M:Sé que esta situación es distinta a cualquier otra que enfrente pero por tratarse de usted Sr. Fabray aceptaremos a Beth aquí, por otro lado, y si ustedes están de acuerdo, le informare a la maestra de Beth todo lo que dice aquí para se sepa de qué manera trabajar con la niña

Q: Estamos de acuerdo y no se preocupe, a mí también me encantaría hablar con quién será la maestra de Beth y muchas gracias.

M: Bueno, pueden irse que yo ahora me encargo de ella, ya les estaré mandando la lista de cosas que necesitaremos para Beth.

Jh: Gracias por todo Mercedes .

_Después de despedirse de Beth tanto el abuelo Jhon como Quinn se fueron dejando a una asustada Beth de la mano de Mercedes, quien la llevo al aula de Marley quien era la maestra del primer año de la Primaria._

_Luego de una pequeña charla entre ambas maestras Beth ingreso a su aula._

M: Niños, les quiero presentar a una nueva amiga que compartirá con nosotros este año, su nombre es Beth

_Todos los niños a coro la saludaron y Beth aún se sentía asustada._

M: Vamos Beth, siéntate en aquella carpeta junto a Megan

_Una pequeña de cabello negro y portadora de unos hermosos ojos verdes alzo la mano para que Beth pudiera sentarse con ella._

Mg: Hola Beth , bienvenida, mi nombre es Megan

_La pequeña estiro su mano en modo de saludo y Beth tímidamente se la tomo_

Bt: Hola Megan

Mg:¿qué te paso en la cara?¿Tienes un golpe?

Bt: Me caí en la mudanza.

_Megan mirando el golpe de Beth sonrio, y a Beth le pareció notar que a Megan no le importaba_

Mg:No te preocupes, todos nos caemos alguna vez.

_Y por primera vez desde que Beth piso la escuela sonrió porque ya tenía una amiga y porque a nadie le importaba si tenía un golpe o no en la cara._

_El timbre del recreo sonó y todos los niños salieron disparados hacia el patio, Megan arrastro a Beth hacia el área de juegos donde el resto de los niños jugaban alegremente_

Rachel y Marley observaban a los niños divertirse.

R: Entonces Nina se apareció en la madrugada a que le cambie el pañal ¿puedes creerlo?

M: Tu hija es la muerte

R: Me desperté tarde, y llegue tarde aquí y antes de salir de mi dormitorio ella seguía profundamente dormida con ese conejo que arrastra por todos lados.

M:hahahaha me has hecho reír con tu historia.

R: A veces pienso que soy mala madre

M: No lo eres, sino que tu hija es una pequeña manipuladora y sabe cómo manejarle, lo peor es que tu caes.

_En ese momento, la secretaria de Mercedes mando a llamar a Marley para informarle sobre Beth._

R:¿Qué pasa con la niña nueva?

M: Mercedes dice que es un asunto delicado, será mejor que vaya

_Rachel decidió acercarse a esa pequeña, algo en ella le llamaba la atención._

R: Hola

Bt:Hola

R:¿Por qué no juegas con los demás niños?

Bt: Me da miedo caerme.

R: No creo que te caigas pero si prefieres quedarte aquí está bien.

_Beth quedo mirando a Rachel y hubo algo que le gusto de aquella maestra._

Bt: Usted es muy bonita

_Y antes que Rachel pudiera contestar pudo ver la mejilla morada que tenía Beth pero para no asustar a la niña decidió disimular._

R:Tú también eres bonita.

Bt: No lo creo

R:¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Bt:El mío es Beth y ¿el de usted?

R: Mi nombre es Rachel

Bt:Su nombre también es bonito

R: Gracias pequeña, pero dime ¿Qué le paso a tu hermosa carita?

Bt: Maestra Rachel, ¿usted sabe guardar secretos?

R: Claro que si

_Beth se acercó hacia la oreja de Rachel y casi en un susurro hablo._

Bt :Fue Noah, me golpeo porque yo defendía a mamá

_Rachel no podía creer lo que la niña le decía._

R:¿Es por eso que viniste a vivir a Lima?

_Y Beth de la misma manera le contesto_

Bt: Estamos huyendo de él.

_A Rachel se le escarapelo el cuerpo, no podía creer que alguien le hiciera daño a esa niña._

R: Eres muy bonita Beth, no importa ese moretón, veras que con lo días desaparece.

Bt: Gracias Maestra Rachel

_Beth se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego bajo de la banca y se fue hacia donde estaba Megan_

* * *

_El día escolar finalizo, Quinn esperaba a Beth en la puerta de la escuela mientras su abuelo la esperaba en su auto, Quinn traía lentes negros para tratar de ocultar el morado de su rostro aunque tenía un golpe en la boca difícil de ocultar. A lo lejos vio a Beth salir corriendo y buscándola, Quinn levanto la mano y Beth comenzó a caminar rápido para alcanzar a su madre._

Bt:Mami , ¿te extrañe?

Q:Y yo a ti mi pequeña, cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu día?

Bt: Estuvo bien, tengo una amiga que se llama Megan y la maestra se segundo es hermosa

Q:¿La maestra de segundo? Pero si tu estas en primero

Bt: Si pero converse con ella en el receso, dijo que yo era bonita

Q: Claro que lo eres ¿Cómo se llama la maestra se segundo?

Bt: Ella se llama

Q: Dios mío Rachel Berry

R:Quinn Fabray

_Ambas se quedaron mirando fijas sin decir nada_

Bt: Si mami así se llama

_Beth quedo mirando a su mamá y a aquella maestra que le caía tan bien._

Bt:Un momento ¿ustedes se conocen?

* * *

Hola ¿como estan?

Primero mil gracias a todos los que le dieron favorito y a quienes le dieron follow de verdad me hace feliz saber que les gusta la historia.

Por otro lado se que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran quien es el padre de Nina o porque Quinn estuvo con Puck o porque dejaron de verse y esas cosas , tengan paciencia, todo sera resuelto en el fic ahora si lo quieren saber antes me escriben y les mando un dm pero les arruinaria la historia =)

Besos para todos y espero sus comentarios

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Cristina


	4. Chapter 4

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_La pequeña Beth alternaba la vista entre su mamá y la maestra que tan bien le había caído, y notaba que ninguna se quitaba la vista de encima._

**En la mente de Rachel:**

_Oh por Dios, pero si es Quinn , está igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vi, pero ¿Por qué tiene esas marcas en el rostro? ¿Por qué tiene el brazo así contra su abdomen? Y ¿tiene una hija? ¿en qué momento la tuvo? Quiero abrazarla y ver si sigue teniendo ese perfume que me volvía loca._

**En la mente de Quinn:**

_Rachel Berry y ¡frente a mí! sigue teniendo ese hermoso cabello largo que me encantaba acariciar, sigue siendo muy bonita ¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Es maestra? Sabía que si me quedaba aquí la vería, Quiero abrazarla y saber si se sigue sintiendo igual de lindo entre sus brazos._

_Ambas se miraron y sonrieron, poco a poco Rachel se fue acercando hacia Quinn y la rubia se dio cuenta que lo inevitable estaba a punto de pasar, un abrazo que ambas querían sentir Rachel coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn y esta coloco uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda de la morena._

Q: Estas igual a la última vez que te vi

R: Y tu ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace cuando que esta por aquí?

Q: Hace algunos días nos vinimos a vivir aquí, no sabía que seguías por aquí

R: Pues ya me ves, soy maestra del segundo año.

Q: Veo que ya conociste a Beth

_Beth miro a su mamá y luego a su maestra sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

R: Tienes una hija, ¿Quién iba a pensar? La que decía que jamás tendría hijos

Q: Pero tengo una y una muy bonita.

_En ese momento Marley se acercó a donde estaban las chicas._

M:¿Quinn Fabray?

Q: Marley

_Marley se acercó a Quinn y la saludo, ellas también se habían conocido en las vacaciones que Quinn pasaba en Playa Azul._

M: ¿Tú eres la mamá de Beth?

Q: ¿Y tú eres su maestra?

M: Acompáñame para poder conversar.

_Quinn y Marley se apartaron hacia un lado dejando a Rachel y Beth solas_

Bt: ¿Usted conocía a mi mami?

R: Si pequeña, nos conocimos hace algunos años atrás.

_En la cabecita de Beth comenzaron a cocinarse ideas_

Bth:Maestra Rachel ¿usted tiene novio?

_Rachel se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la pequeña_

R:Wow Beth, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Bt: Solo curiosidad

R: No pequeña, no tengo novio

Bt: ¿y novia?

R: ¿Qué dijiste?

Bt: Que si usted tiene novia

_Rachel no lo podía creer, primero la niña le preguntaba por novio ¿y ahora por novia? ¿Cómo criaba Quinn a su hija? ¿Sera que Quinn ha tenido novia?_

R: No Beth, tampoco tengo novia ¿Qué sabes tú de novias?

Bt: Es que mi mami me conto que hace mucho ella tuvo una novia pero que ellas se decían "Las no novias" y mi mami dice que la quiso mucho y que le hubiera encantado poder estar más tiempo con ella.

_Rachel se quedó pensando, ella fue la "no novia" de Quinn ¿Le hablo a Beth de ella?_

R: ¿Nunca te dijo el nombre de ella chica?

Bt:No, nunca.

_En ese momento Quinn regresaba a buscar a su pequeña_

Q: Es hora de ir a casa Beth

Bt: Esta bien mami, adiós maestra Rachel

R: Nos vemos mañana Beth

_Quinn quedo mirando a Rachel_

Q:Bueno, que lindo fue verte, nos vemos pronto

R: Cuidate Quinn.

_Rachel se dio la vuelta e ingreso a su auto y partió, estaba sumamente confundida y con miles de pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza, tomo su teléfono y llamo a alguien que ayudaría a resolver sus dudas._

M; Rachel ¿Qué paso?

R: Necesito que hablemos Marley , por favor.

M: Esta bien, termino unas cosas y voy para tu casa.

_Rachel trataría de que Marley le pudiera aclarar un poco lo que estaba sucediendo. Entró a su casa y encontró a su papá muy tranquilo leyendo el periódico._

R :Papá, no sabes a quien vi hoy en la escuela.

H: A Quinn Fabray.

R: Vi a Quinn , un momento ¿Cómo sabes?

H: Porque hoy me encontré a Lucy en el supermercado y me lo conto, es por eso que vimos tanto movimiento en su casa.

R: ¿Y Sabes porque se mudó aquí?

H: Eso si no lo se

_En ese momento la pequeña Nina hacia acto de presencia en la sala, aun con pijama y sin medias_

N:Maaaamiiiii

R: Nina princesa, ¿Qué haces en pijama aun?

N: Pijama rica mami, no ropa limpia

_Rachel miro a su papá esperando una explicación._

H: Rachel, no me mires así, sabes bien como es ella, no se quiere cambiar, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, no se quiere poner medias limpias, pues que se quede sin medias.

R: Papá, ¿soy mala madre?

H: No lo eres, es solo que Nina es un poquito difícil.

_Rachel miro a su hija que le sonreía._

R: Amor, te pongo medias ¿ya?

N: No mami, pica, no quero .

_En ese momento el timbre sonó, Hiram se levantó a abrir la puerta y quien entraba era Marley._

M:¿Cómo esta señor Berry?

H: Muy bien Marley, pasa.

_Marley ingreso a la casa._

M: Hola Nina.

_Nina volteo , miro a Marley y volvió su vista nuevamente hacia su madre, otra de las cosas que Rachel no podía controlar era que Nina no era nada sociable, Conocía a Marley desde que nació pero ella simplemente no se daba con nadie, no quería a nadie cerca._

R: Nina ¿le das un besito a Marley?

_Nina miro su madre fijamente._

N:She acabo beso, mira

_Y Nina abrió la boca súper grande para que su madre comprobara que dentro de su boca se habían agotado los besos._

R: Yo veo uno allí dentro

_Nina hizo el ademan de que tragaba algo._

N: Ya no hay mami.

_Y Nina se bajó de las piernas de su madre, tomo la mano de su abuelo y se lo llevo hacia su cuarto_

H: Permiso chicas, ya saben cómo es ella.

_Marley se sentó al lado de Rachel._

M:¿Me parece que estaba en pijama?

R: No preguntes mejor.

M: Ahora dime, ¿de que querías hablar?

R: De Quinn.

M:¿te dijo algo?

R: No, yo quiero saber porque tiene esas marcas en la cara, porque vino a vivir aquí y tú lo sabes.

M: No se toda la historia Rachel, pero es un tema bastante delicado, yo no te lo puedo decir, tanto como Mercedes como Quinn me pidieron que manejara el tema con sumo cuidado y eso es lo que hare.

R: Pero somos amigas

M: Pero este tema involucra a una alumna mía y créeme que no puedo decírtelo.

_En ese momento el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar._

R: ¿Hola?

K: Rachel soy yo Kitty

R: Hola Kitty , que sorpresa.

K: quería saber si esta tarde te animas a tomar un café, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

_Rachel suspiro, sabia cuáles eran las intenciones de Kitty, habían salido en algunas oportunidades y esta le había dejado en claro a Rachel sus intenciones con ella._

R: Esta bien, un café.

K: Genial, te recojo más tarde.

R: Así quedamos

K: Un beso.

_Marley quedo mirando a Rachel y sonrió._

M:Dale una oportunidad , no es mala, y hace mucho que anda detrás de ti.

R: Es linda, pero ya sabes.

M: Ya es hora que continúes con tu vida, bueno yo me voy, tengo exámenes que calificar

R: Gracias Marley nos vemos mañana.

* * *

_Quinn daba vueltas como loca en la sala de la casa de sus abuelos, le había encantado ver a Rachel nuevamente, sentía que le debía muchas explicaciones pero si jamás fueron nada oficial, además eran muy chicas, bueno el último año que se vieron y las cosas que hicieron no eran de niñas pero ¿Qué? Ya tenían 17 años, tenía que hablar con alguien._

Q: Santana

S: ¿Qué paso Quinn? ¿Beth está bien?

Q: Es Rachel.

S:¿Rachel Berry? La chica con la que te divertías en las vacaciones, pero si solo era eso.

Q: Sabes bien que no solo era eso.

S: Bueno, te enamoraste de ella y no se lo dijiste, es lo mismo.

Q: Santana por favor, necesito a mi mejor amiga no que me acuses por las cosas que no hice.

S: Esta bien, ¿Qué paso con Rachel?

Q: Me la encontré a la salida de la escuela, es maestra, y Beth está encantada con ella.

S: Pero ¿pudieron conversar?

Q: Nada, solo un "Hola" y nada mas

S: Quinn , tranquila, las cosas entre ustedes fueron sin reglas desde el principio, tu ibas a pasar vacaciones y estabas con ella , luego regresabas acá y hacías tu vida , ahora , si sientes la necesidad de hablar con ella , hazlo y dejas a tu conciencia tranquila, acuérdate que pasaras mucho tiempo por allá y necesitamos que estés concentraba para todo lo que se viene.

Q: Pero yo me enamore de ella y en fin tienes razón, buscare el momento para explicarle lo que paso.

S: Esa es mi chica, ahora tengo una noticia buena y otra mala.

Q: La mala

S: No encontramos a Puck por ninguna parte

Q: La buena

S: Que ya tiene orden de captura.

Q: Créeme que no me pone muy contenta esa noticia, tengo miedo por Beth.

S: Tu papá está haciendo lo imposible por encontrarlo.

Q: Lo peor es que es movido por su cargo de conciencia.

S: Quinn, entiende algo, las cosas están hechas y el tiempo no se puede retroceder, no puedes quedarte en el pasado, lo que tienes que hacer es crear un mejor futuro por Beth y por ti.

Q: Gracias San, siempre es bueno hablar contigo.

_Después de que Quinn finalizara la llamada se quedó pensando en todo lo vivido año tras año, y en su mente pensaba que si había llegado a Playa Azul, era que tal vez la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz._

* * *

_Rachel después de batallar un poco con Nina había logrado cambiarla y peinarla, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos mientras le daba la leche en el biberón que aún se reusaba dejar._

_Se perdía en los ojos de su pequeña mientras esta también se perdía en los ojos de su madre, Rachel pensaba en el día que se enteró que esperaba a Nina, en las circunstancias en las que quedó embarazada y en como su vida cambio, tal vez tenía que pasar por todo lo que le sucedió para que tuviera a Nina, pero ahora con su niña en brazos sentía que cualquier tipo de sentimiento triste saldría de su vida siempre y cuando Nina fuera feliz._

R: Hijita, en un rato saldré con alguien, tal vez no es la persona que yo exactamente quisiera para salir pero es buena, se le nota interesada en mí y yo creo que ya llego la hora de ser feliz, pero no te preocupes, jamás haría algo que te perjudique, tu estas primero que todo el mundo.

_Mientras que Nina la escuchaba iba cerrando sus ojitos, y Rachel sonreía al ver a su pequeña quedarse dormida entre sus brazos._

_Rachel se levantó de la mecedora y coloco a Nina en su camina, le puso una sábana delgada encima y la quedo mirando, en ese momento su papá entro al cuarto de la pequeña._

H: Es increíble lo grande que esta.

R: SI, no quiero que siga creciendo, quiero que se quede así pequeñita.

H: Lo mismo decíamos tu papi yo de ti y mírate.

R: A veces pienso en como hubiera sido mi vida si ese día al lugar de engendrarla me hubiera ido a Lima.

H: Nadie sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido, solo piensa en lo hermosa que es tu vida con Nina en ella, así sea tan terca y caprichosa, aunque yo pienso que ella sabe perfectamente cómo sacarte de quicio.

R: Es una Berry papá, tiene que hacerlo.

_En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó Rachel sabía que era Kitty._

R: Voy a ir a tomar un café con Kitty.

H: Pensé que ya no querías salir con ella.

R: Pero ya vez, ella sigue insistiendo.

H: Solo te diré una cosa, mereces ser feliz hija, pero tienes que estar segura de lo que sientes, cierra los capítulos de tu vida y empieza uno nuevo, y aunque esa chica no me convenza aun, no debes hacer sufrir a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia.

_Rachel sonrió a su padre y bajo para darle en encuentro a Kitty, pero su padre tenía razón, ella debía cerrar el capítulo con Quinn y empezar uno nuevo y ahora que Quinn estaba en Playa Azul debía aprovecharlo._

* * *

_Era algo pasadas las 6 de la tarde y Quinn estaba sentada a la orilla del mar con Beth entre las piernas, ambas se perdían en la inmensidad del mar._

Q: Eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida Beth, y así como lo vengo haciendo, seguiré poniéndome delante a cualquiera que te quiera hacer daño.

Bt: Aun no entiendo porque tuviste que ser novia de Noah, si tu querías a tu "no novia".

Q: Porque a veces la vida no es como nosotros la quisiéramos, pero lo bueno de Noah, es que gracias a él te tengo a ti.

_Quinn comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Beth y ambas se revolcaban en la arena, hasta que el dolor que Quinn sentía en las costillas volvió._

Q: Ya no puedo.

Bt: ¿te duele mucho?

Q: Un poco nada más, ya se me pasara.

_En ese momento Rachel caminaba no muy lejos de allí,_

Bt: Mamá, mira es la maestra Rachel

_Y antes de que Quinn pudiera detenerla Beth ya estaba llamándola y corriendo hacia ella._

Bt: Maestra Rachel, venga acá.

_Rachel se acercó un poco avergonzada, no quería desairar a la niña._

R: Hola Beth, Hola Quinn

Q: Hola Rachel.

R: ¿Qué hacían acá?

Bt: Teníamos una charla de madre a hija, así las llama mi mami.

R: Si, se lo que son esas.

Bt y usted ¿Qué hacía por aquí?

Q:Beth, deja de ser entrometida.

R:Quinn , es solo una niña, y pues yo paseaba, tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos.

_Rachel dijo esto y dejar de mirar a Quinn._

Q: ¿Y pudiste hacerlo?

R: Si algo, por cierto ¿estás en casa de tus abuelos?

Q: Si ¿Por qué?

R: Que te parece si uno de estos días te busco y salimos por allí, y nos ponemos al día.

Q: Me parece genial, bueno nosotras ya nos vamos.

R: Adios Beth, cuídate mucho.

Bt: Nos vemos mañana maestra.

R: Nos vemos pronto Quinn.

Q: Estaré esperando.

* * *

Hola

Primero, Mil gracias por los comentarios los favoritos y los follows, en serio me pone muy contenta.

Esta semana pude publicar dos veces dada la acogida que tiene el fic pero no quiero prometerles que el martes subire capitulo ya que el lunes es mi cumple y estare ocupada,si no igual como siempre tendran capitulo el viernes.

Como siempre espero con ansias sus comentarios asi me ayudan a continuar con la historia

Besos

Cristina.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Había una vez una princesa llamada Quinn que vivía en Lima, cuando era pequeña sus padres decidieron que lo mejor para ella es pasar las vacaciones de la escuela en Playa Azul y aunque al principio ella se oponía totalmente a quedarse conoció a una princesa llamada Rachel que hace que cuente los días como loca para que lleguen las vacaciones._

_Es cierto o no_

Q: Mamá por favor

J: ¿Qué tiene de malo que admites que sientes algo más que un simple gusto por Rachel?

Q: No tiene de malo, solo que me da miedo.

J: Pero hija, es algo normal, no te preocupes, estas son las últimas vacaciones, luego cumplirás la mayoría de edad y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Q:¿Y si papá se molesta? Me da más miedo que confesárselo a Rachel.

J: Déjame hablar con tu padre, yo sabré como manejarlo.

_Judy y Quinn iban llegando a Playa Azul, estas eran las últimas vacaciones de Quinn y quería aprovecharlas al máximo antes de que pasara a la vida de adulta, tenía muchos planes y aunque ella y Rachel no eran nada quería hablar con ella, confesarle que la había pensado varios meses y que quería estar con ella como novias de manera formal pero tenía mucho miedo, su padre había demostrado más de una ocasión estar en desacuerdo con cualquier tipo de relación homosexual y Quinn tenía miedo que su padre hiciera algo para separarla de Rachel._

_Quinn bajo del auto y antes de entrar a casa de sus abuelos corrió a toda velocidad a casa de los Berry, quería ver a Rachel sin que pasara más tiempo. Tocó el timbre y espero paciente a que le abrieran._

H: Hola Quinn

Q: Hiram ¿Cómo estás?

H: Muy bien querida, pero pasa, Rachel se pondrá muy contenta al verte.

_Quinn entro a la casa y espero paciente a que Hiram llamara a su hija._

H: Pero que esperas pequeña, ve y búscala debe estar en su dormitorio.

_Quinn le sonrió a Hiram y subió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rachel y entro sin llamar a la puerta, Rachel estaba echada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados y con los audífonos .Quinn se acercó muy despacio y se sentí a su lado, saco con delicadeza el audífono y hablo a su oído._

Q: Me has hecho falta todos estos meses.

_Rachel abrió sus ojos, se sentó muy deprisa y abrazo a Quinn muy fuerte._

R: Tú también me hiciste falta, te esperaba aun dentro de una semana.

Q: Le pedí a mi mamá que me trajera antes, quería pasar más tiempo contigo

R: Ya no veía las horas que volvieras, sabes que debemos hablar.

Q: Lo sé, son mis últimas vacaciones y las cosas pueden cambiar.

R: ¿Y por fin les diremos a todos que estamos saliendo o seguiremos siendo "no novias"?

Q: Te prometo que antes que terminen las vacaciones conversaremos y dejaremos todo en claro, mientras tanto, bésame que ya no aguanto sin un beso tuyo.

_Rachel sonrió y se acercó muy despacio hacia los labios de Quinn, ambas sintieron la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo a toda prisa, se querían mucho y esperaban que estas vacaciones cambiaran y por fin ambas pudieran aceptar lo que sentían y estar juntas._

**_Fin Flashback_**

_Leroy y Rachel Berry se encontraban en la mesa esperando a los otros dos Berry para tomar desayuno, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Rachel había empezado a salir con Kitty y quería contarles a sus padres. En ese momento Hiram entro con la pequeña Nina en sus brazos, ambos listos para ir a la playa._

H: Buenos días amores.

L: Buenos días cariño, ¿y mi pericona no me dará un besito?

_Nina se aventó a los brazos de su abuelo._

R: Buenos días papá.

H: ¿Cómo andas cariño? Anoche no te sentí llegar.

R: No, llegue tarde, salí con Kitty.

H: Ya, está bien.

R: Nina, ¿no me darás un beso?

N: Mami no dio beso a Nina noche.

_Rachel se acercó hacia donde estaba su hija y la sentó en sus piernas._

R: Cariño, mami tuvo que salir.

_Nina miraba a su mamá y bajaba la carita._

R: Nina, te amo más que a mi vida.

N: Nina ama a mami.

_Y Nina abrazo a su mamá, no podía estar molesta mucho tiempo._

R ¿A dónde iras con el abuelo?

N:Paya, arena ¿vamos?

R: No amor, voy a salir.

H: déjame adivinar ¿Con Kitty?

R:Si papá, me pidió que la acompañara a ..

_Antes de que Rachel pudiera acabar Hiram la corto._

H: Dime la verdad Rachel ¿Qué está pasando con esa chica? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas?

R: Papá, papi, si estoy saliendo con ella y lo más probable es que oficialicemos pronto.

H:¿Estas escuchado lo que me estás diciendo verdad?

R: Si papá ¿Qué tiene de malo?

H: Bueno Rachel , ya eres adulta y sabes lo que haces, solo no le hagas daño a Nina y mantenla lejos de todo esto.

_Hiram se levantó, tomo a Nina entre sus brazos y salió tirando la puerta de la casa._

R: Papi ¿Por qué se porta así?

L: Porque él piensa que no deberías salir con Kitty y lo sabes.

R:¿Y a quién prefiere?

L: No lo sé cariño, solo dale tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

R: La verdad no lo entiendo, he estado sola mucho tiempo y ahora que por fin salgo con alguien él se molesta.

L: Hablando de salidas, ¿no has visto a Quinn?

R: La verdad no, intente hablarle pero nunca esta, y no va a recoger a Beth a la escuela, creo que no quiere verme

L: Ustedes hacían una linda pareja.

R:Tú lo has dicho papi, hacíamos, tiempo pasado, ella dejo de venir en vacaciones, dejo de contestar mis llamadas y nunca cumplió lo que me prometió y yo que se supone que tenía que hacer ¿seguir esperándola?.

L: No lo sé cariño, no lo sé.

R: Mejor me voy a alistar no quiero seguir renegando.

_Y Rachel simplemente salió de la cocina molesta por la actitud de su padre._

* * *

_Beth estaba vestida con ropa de baño y una pelota de playa, Quinn le había prometido llevarla a jugar a la arena y ella estaba más que preparada_

Bt: Mami, anda levántate quiero jugar con la arena.

Q: Beth te dije que te llevo la otra semana

Bt: Pero mami tu dijiste.

Q: Amor, no me siento bien, no quiero salir.

Bt: Toda la semana has estado metida en la cama, no me llevas a la escuela, no hacer las tareas conmigo y hoy no me llevas a la playa.

Q: Lo siento

_Beth miro a su mamá y salió llorando, en el camino se cruzó su bisabuela._

L:¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Bt: Abu Lucy, mi mami dijo que me llevaría a la playa y solo está allí en su cama.

L: Yo te voy a llevar ¿sí? Pero primero déjame hablar con tu mami.

Lucy fue a hablar con su nieta.

L: Quinn , yo llevare a Beth a la playa pero dime ¿Qué ocurre? Llevas más de una semana en esa cama, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Q: Me siento mal, triste, que estoy haciendo todo mal, por eso llame a mi mamá, ya viene.

L: Esta bien, si necesitas algo estaré en la entrada viendo jugar a Beth.

Q: Gracias abuela.

_La abuela de Quinn tomo la mano de Beth y la llevo a la playa, la niña estaba sumamente contenta._

L: Yo me quedo aquí en la puerta de la casa, tienes para correr por toda la playa sin alejarte mucho de aquí, no te preocupes que no te perderás.

Bt: Gracias abuela.

_Beth salió corriendo con la pelota por la arena, la aventaba al aire y luego la volvía a tomar, corría para un lado y luego para el otro, estaba muy feliz y relajada. Hasta que su pelota se fue más lejos de donde ella pensaba y le choco a una pequeña niña que jugaba por allí, La niña tomo la pelota y corrió para llevarla a un adulto que estaba con ella._

Bt: Buenos días señor, esa es mi pelota ¿me la puede devolver?

H: Hola pequeña. Claro, Nina devuélvele la pelota a la niña.

N: No quero, e mia.

_Beth quedo intrigada viendo a la niña pequeñita, no le quería dar la pelota y tampoco le daba cara._

H:Nina hazme caso, esa pelota no es tuya.

_Nina le daba la espalda completamente a Beth._

N: No quero abelo, no quero

_Beth se puso delante de Nina quien cerró los ojos cuando vio acercarse._

Bt:¿podemos jugar juntas? Yo me llamo Beth ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Nina simplemente voleaba para no enfrentar la mirada de Beth_

Bt: Ya pues, dime tu nombre

_Nina volvió a darle la espalda a Beth pero Beth no se dio por vencida y tomo a Nina por los brazos para que pudiera mirarla._

Bt: Mi nombre es Beth, dime el tuyo, por cierto, eres muy bonita

_Beth le sonrió de manera sincera y Nina por fin miro a Beth de frente Hiram vio a la pequeña levantar la mano, pensó que golpearía a Beth pero lo que Nina hizo lo sorprendió, Nina comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Beth y también sonrió, era la primera vez que venía a otra niña y que encima quería hablarle o mirarla_

N: Nina, yo Nina

Bt: Que lindo es tu nombre

N: Tu dinda , tu pelo es amallillo

Bt: Es rubio, como el de mi mami , entonces ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

_Nina volteo a ver a su abuelo que no podía creer que Nina estuviera interactuando con alguien más que no sean ellos._

N:Yo jugar con Beth ¿ya?

H:Claro que si, puedes jugar con Beth,

_Beth le tomo la mano a Nina y jugaron con la pelota, se rieron se tiraron arena, corrieron por la orilla del mar , ambas estaban felices y Hiram más, no podía creer como Nina se había soltado tanto._

H:Beth ¿deseas tomar un refresco?

Bt: Claro que sí , gracias.

H: Ven Nina, toma algo de refresco.

_Hiram saco el biberón de Nina y le comenzó a dar_

Bt: Nina, las niñas grandes no toman en biberón, toman en taza.

_Nina miro a su abuelo como buscando ayuda para responderle a Beth._

H:¿Oiste Nina? Beth tiene razón y te lo emos dicho tu mami y nosotros.

_Nina miro su biberón y se lo devolvió a su abuelo._

N: Taza para mí, yo niña gande

H: Me parece genial gracias Beth, hace mucho que queremos que Nina deje el biberón,

_Nina sonrió_

N:Beth , Nina niña grande.

Bt: Muy bien Nina, al llegar a tu casa ¿tomaras en taza verdad?

N:SIIIII Yo taza

_En ese momento la abuela de Quinn hacia acto de presencia._

L:Beth es hora que vayamos a casa, tu abuela Judy ya llego.

Bt: Quiero ir a ver a la abuela Judy.

H: Lucy, que gusto de verte ¿ella es tu nieta?

L: Es hija de Quinn

H: Lo sabía, es igual a ella.

Bt: ¿Puedo jugar con Nina otro día?

H: Claro que sí, puedes venir cuando quieras

_Beth se acercó a Nina y la abrazo, Nina correspondió el abrazo,_

Bt: Me encanto conocerte Nina, quiero que seamos amigas , pronto iré a verte.

N:¿Te vas?

Bt: Tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela.

N:No vayas ¿ya? Juega con lota y Nina

Bt: Otro día jugamos.

_Beth le dio un beso a Nina en la mejilla, tomo la mano de su abuela y partió hacia su casa, Nina la quedo mirando y volvió la mirada hacia su abuelo._

H: Tenía que ir a casa cariño, otro día la buscamos para jugar ¿está bien?

_Pero Nina no respondió, simplemente se echó a llorar y alzo los brazos para que su abuelo la consolara._

H: Ya paso cariño, no llores, otro día jugamos con ella.

N: Yo jugar Beth, yo quero jugar Beth.

H: Lo se amor, lo sé, ahora vamos a casa.

* * *

_Beth entro corriendo a ver a su abuela quien la recibió de brazos abiertos._

J: Mi princesa, mírate, toda bronceada, me parece o se te callo un diente.

Bt: Si abuela, el miércoles, mami dijo que vendría el ratón pero como se la paso todos los días en su cama creo que ratón perdió el rumbo.

J: Ya hable con tu mami y pronto se levantara de la cama y hará todo lo que solía hacer contigo, ahora ve a darte un baño que pronto almorzaremos.

Bt: Si abuela.

_Judy regreso al dormitorio de su hija._

J: ¿Has oído lo que dijo tu hija?

Q:Si , mamá no he sido buena madre esta semana.

J: Después de todo lo que hablamos, creo que ya es hora de que te levantes y vayas a buscar a Rachel, te perdone o no quiera salir contigo o no te liberas de aquel cargo de conciencia, si le cuentas la verdad no creo que ella siga molesta o resentida contigo y si no pasa nada entre ustedes pues el destino no quiere que estén juntas pero si su vida esta entrelazada pase lo que pase volverán o empezaran como se debe y serán felices.

Q: Siempre me hace bien hablar contigo.

* * *

_Rachel llegaba a su casa en el auto de Kitty, ya era de noche pero Kitty insistía en ir a ver a Nina._

R: Sabes que no es nada sociable y que posiblemente este dormida.

K: Rachel si vamos a estar juntas quiero ganarme a tu hija.

_Al entrar a la casa Leroy tenía a Nina sobre el pecho mientras el le acariciaba el cabello y le contaba un cuento._

L: Entonces el príncipe le dio un beso a Blanca Nieves y ella despertó.

N: ¿Beso y peto?

L: Si. Hola cariño.

R: Hola papi, pensé que Nina está dormida.

N: Mami

_Nina salió de la posición en la que estaba y corrió hacia su madre y se abrazaron fuerte._

R: Te extrañe mucho.

N: En paya jugué lota, Nina niña grande ya no beron.

R: No la entiendo.

L: Jugo con una niña en la playa y quedo encantada

_Rachel no podía creer que su hija interactuara con otro, Nina no era sociable._

R: Eso es maravilloso.

_Kitty toco el brazo de Rachel , como haciéndose notar._

R: Mira Nina,¿te acuerdas de Kitty?

N: Fuchi,ella, fuchi.

L: Nina no digas eso.

_Nina se bajó de los brazos de su madre y subió a los de su abuelo._

L: Rachel creo que no es un buen momento para este tipo de presentaciones.

R: No papi, solo quería que la viera nada más

_Hiram hablo desde arriba de las escalera._

H: Rachel, escuchaste a tu padre, no son horas para visitas sociales, es hora que Nina duerma, hazla dormir y otro día haces todo esto.

K: Buenas noches señores Berry.

_Hiram se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su cuarto._

L: Buenas noches Kitty,

R: Hablamos más tarde ¿sí?

K: Esta bien.

_Y sucedió lo inevitable, Kitty se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Rachel pero no se dio cuenta que Nina miraba. Leroy llamo la atención de su hija._

L: Rachel, Nina te necesita.

_Y Rachel cerró la puerta, camino en silencio hacia su hija pero ella la rechazo._

R: Vamos Nina, ven con mami.

N: No quelo, mami quele fuchi.

L: Déjala, yo me encargo pero después tu y yo hablaremos.

R: Esta bien papi.

_Rachel salió de casa y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa ¿estaba bien lo que hacía? ¿Realmente estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo con Kitty? Mientras caminaba vio una silueta con ambas manos en la cara, ¿alguien estaba llorando? Se acercó muy despacio y su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta que era Quinn ._

R: Quinn ¿te encuentras bien?

_Quinn seco sus lágrimas y se hizo un lado en la banca donde estaba sentada como para que Rachel se sentaba._

Q: Estoy bien, solo algunas cosas que me molestan y me gustaría arreglar.

Rachel se quedó en silencio y Quinn a su lado, ambas sin decir nada.

Q:¿Tienes un minuto?

R: Dime

Q: Necesito hablar contigo, pero no digas nada, solo escúchame.

R:Esta bien.

_Ambas miraban al frente mirando el mar._

Q: Hoy hable con mi mamá y me ayudo a aclarar algunas cosas, y me di cuenta que muchas cosas que hice mal, y muchas que hice contigo, sé que muchas cosas que dije no las cumplí y todo tiene una explicación.

_En ese momento el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar._

R:¿Hola? ….Kitty.. si, te dije que te iba a llamar pero no pude… si … lo se… ella es algo difícil te lo dije.

_En ese momento antes de que Rachel se diera cuenta Quinn se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Rachel se levantó y comenzó a seguirla._

R:Quinn ¿A dónde vas?

Q:A mi casa.

R: Pero estamos hablando.

Q:Ya no quiero hablar contigo nada, olvídate de todo, lo siento.

R: Quinn

Q: Adios Rachel.

* * *

Hola

Tecnicamente aun es viernes

Disculpen la demora, tuve que hacer muchas cosas en casa.

Besos

Nos vemos el martes

Cristina


	6. Chapter 6

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_Un nuevo día empezó en Playa Azul, el sol se colaba por la mayoría de las ventanas de aquella casa y a pesar de que no pudo cumplir con su deseo del día anterior para Quinn era un buen día._

Q: Beth, amor despierta, hoy tienes clases.

B: Un ratito más porfis.

Q: La abuela Judy se quedó a prepararte panqueques y si no te levantas ahora yo creo que el abu se los come todos.

B: No lo permitiré, vamos mami ayúdame a bañarme.

_Quinn ayudo y alisto a su pequeña para el nuevo día de clases que tenía, esa mañana tenía pensado salir y buscar algo que hacer, las marcas de su rostro ya estaban casi invisibles y aunque el dolor de las costillas seguía pensaba que podía encontrar tal vez algún empleo en el cual emplear su tiempo._

J: Buenos días chicas, siéntense que el desayuno está listo.

B: ¿La abu Lucy hizo la leche con chocolate?

J: No esta mañana deje que los abus descansaran.

B: Extrañaba tu leche con chocolate abuela Judy,

J: Y yo te extrañaba a ti pequeña.

B: A veces extraño Lima, extraño a Abby . a las tias y al tio Finn.

_Judy y Quinn se quedaron viendo._

Q:Cariño, esperemos que tía Britt nos ayude a solucionar todo con Noah y luego podremos regresar a Lima, yo también los extraño a todos, extraño mi trabajo por ejemplo pero esto es solo por mientras, algo transitorio.

B:Tal vez si Noah no fuera tan imbécil..

J: Beth , no digas esas palabras.

Q: La abuela tiene razón, no hables así hija, es tu padre a pesar de todo.

_Pero ambas mujeres no esperaban la reacción de la niña._

B:Si, pero por su culpa estamos aquí y yo quiero regresar a Lima.

_Quinn se agacho a la altura de su hija y le tomo las manos._

Q: Hijita mía, lo sé y te entiendo, sólo ten paciencia y en cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya estaremos de camino a Lima, disfruta esta aventura.

Beth miro a su madre y suspiro.

B: Esta bien mami.

_Después del desayuno Quinn fue a dejar a su hija a la escuela, se prometió estar pendiente de la niña más que los días anteriores y hasta tal vez pensar en algún tipo de ayuda psicológica para ayudar a su pequeña. Bajaron del auto y mientras caminaron a la puerta escucharon a alguien llamar a Beth._

Mg: Beth, por aquí.

_Tanto Quinn como Beth voltearon y vieron a Megan correr hacia su ahora inseparable amiga, detrás de la niña venia un hombre._

Bt:Hola Megan

Mg:Beth quiero que conozcas a mi papá.

_El hombre llego a la altura de las niñas._

Mg:Papá , ella es mi amiga Beth, a ella no le importa que tenga dos papas.

Bl: Megan a nadie debe importarle pero que bueno que a Beth no le importe, mucho gusto en conocerte Beth ,Megan habla mucho de ti.

Bt: Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor.

Bl: Y usted debe ser la madre de Beth, soy Blaine Anderson su padre.

Q: Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray.

Bt:Mira mami, ella es Megan.

Q: Eres muy bonita Megan, me alegra que tú y Beth sean amigas.

Mg: Gracias señora.

Bl: Pero entren ya que se les hará tarde.

_Ambas niñas entraron a la escuela y ambos padres las quedaron viendo._

Bl: Beth es muy buena.

Q:Y Megan ha ayudado mucho a Beth.

Bl: Me alegra mucho que sean amigas

Q:A mí también.

_Ambos padres sonrieron al ver a sus pequeñas entrar saltando y jugando, en ese momento Rachel llegaba a la escuela._

R: Blaine que gusto verte.

Bl: Hola Rachel, viniendo a dejar a mi angelito, hoy Kurt tuvo que irse antes al estudio, ya sabes cómo es eso.

R: Lo sé, Quinn buenos días.

Q: Hola Rachel.

_En ese momento el celular de Rachel empezó a sonar._

R: Discúlpenme.

Rachel, se dispuso a ingresar a la escuela mientras contestaba el teléfono.

R :Hola Kitty….¿qué viajaras?... está bien….ya , me llamas cuando vuelvas…..si cuídate.

_Rachel siguió caminando y encontró a Marley._

M: Buenos días Rachel ¿Qué pasa?

R: Hola Marley, no pasa nada es Kitty.

M: Pensé que les iba bien.

R: Nos va bien, pero no se viaja seguido, cada semana casi y no me dice a donde, pero tampoco siento que deba estar preguntándole aun no somos novias de manera oficial.

M: Yo pienso que si debes preguntarle igual después lo serán y tú debes saber qué hace.

_El timbre del inicio de clases marcaba el fin de la conversación._

R: Seguimos hablando en el receso.

Marley ingreso al aula y se encontró con una pequeña discusión.

Bt: Ya basta Lucas, no le digas así.

Lc: Pero ella es hija de dos fenómenos, y por lo tanto ella también lo es.

M:¿Qué sucede aquí?

Bt: Maestra Marley ,Lucas está diciéndole a Megan que es un fenómeno, le está diciendo cosas muy feas.

M: ¿Es cierto eso?

Lc: No maestra.

Bt:No mientas, tú le dijiste eso.

M: Basta de discusiones, después hablaremos de esto.

_La mañana en la escuela pasó rápido, el timbre de receso sonó y los niños partieron hacia el patio de juegos._

Lc: Pero miren quien viene allí, Beth y su amiga fenómeno.

Bt:¿Por qué le dices eso?

Lc :Mi mamá dice que tener dos papas no es normal.

Bt: Mi mamá dice que el amor es amor no importa si es hombre o mujer.

Lc: Entonces tú también eres un fenómeno.

Bt:El único fenómeno aquí eres tú, deja ya de estar molestando.

Mg:Beth, déjalo, el siempre molesta, no nos metamos en líos.

Lc:Megan no debería ser Megan Anderson , sino Megan fenómeno.

_Todos los niños que estaban cerca empezaron a reír y eso hizo que Beth se llenara de rabia, la pequeña Fabray corrió hacia ese niño que molestaba a su amiga y lo tiro al piso, comenzó a tirarle puñetes._

Bt: Deja de molestarla, con esto aprenderás a que no se molesta a una niña.

_Los gritos de los niños llegaron hacia los oídos de las maestras quienes salieron corriendo._

Mg: Beth ya déjalo, ya déjalo por favor.

M: Beth ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Beth se quedo quiera al ver que había roto el labio de su compañero y que tenía sangre en sus manitas, el niño lloraba y Beth despertó ante la realidad._

M:Beth respóndeme ¿Por qué golpeaste a Lucas?

_Rachel estaba parada muy cerca, sus ojos conectaron con los de Beth y la niña corrió hacia sus brazos._

Bt: Todo es culpa de Noah, ya no quiero que le haga daño a mi mami, no quiero.

R: Tranquila Beth lo solucionaremos.

_Quinn recibió la llamada de la escuela y salió corriendo, no podía creer lo que Beth había hecho pero sabía que todo tenía una explicación, al llegar a la oficina de Mercedes, encontró a una pareja con un niño con un ojo morado y un labio partido y al otro extremo estaba Rachel que tenía a Beth sobre sus piernas, la niña tenía las manos con una venda y la cara agachada._

Mr: Que bueno que llegaste Quinn , ellos son los padres de Lucas.

Q: Buenas tardes.

Mr: Antes de empezar esta conversación, Rachel ¿puedes llevarte a los niños un rato?

R: Claro que si Mercedes.

_Rachel salió con ambos niños y Marley entraba._

R:¿Me contaras que pasa?

M: Sabes que no puedo.

_La reunión duro una media hora, los padres de Lucas comprendieron el porqué de la actitud de Beth pero eso no excluía a Beth del castigo, también hicieron que el niño le pida disculpas a Megan,y el niño reconoció que él había estado molestándola mucho. Beth fue suspendida dos días de la escuela._

_La mañana siguiente del accidente Quinn se encontraba en la cocina de su casa con su madre._

Q: ¿Piensas que debería llevarla a un psicólogo?

J: Yo pienso que si hija, Beth jamás se había mostrado violenta ni mucho menos.

Q: El problema con Puck debe solucionarse, mi hija necesita regresar a su ambiente.

J: Lo sé pero ambas deben tener paciencia.

Q: Lo peor es que después que vinimos a casa no quiso hablar más del tema y desde ese momento está allí en su cama, y con la única que hablo fue con Rachel.

J: Que irónico, tu pusiste a Beth como excusa para no volver a ver a Rachel ahora ellas tienen una conexión especial.

Q: Mamá sabes bien que no la puse de excusa, fue la suma de todo, cambiando de tema, se me ha ocurrido algo.

J: Dime ¿Qué paso?

Q:¿Si te llevas a Beth a Lima? Total el me busca a mí no a ella.

J: Yo me la llevo pero habla con Beth.

_En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó y Judy se levantó a abrir._

J: Buenos días.

Bl: Buenos días,soy Blaine Anderson, él es mi esposo Kurt y ella nuestra hija Megan, nos gustaría ver a Quinn y a Beth.

_Quinn ingreso a la sala y reconoció al padre de Megan_

Q: Blaine ¿Cómo estás? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Bl: Hemos venido a agradecerle a Beth por haber defendido a Megan, ese niño la venia molestando ya hace un buen tiempo, incluso mi hija no quería ir a la escuela pero a insistencia nuestra iba.

K: Espero que no te moleste que vengamos así

Q: No me molesta para nada, no estoy contenta con lo que Beth hizo pero me alegra que haya defendido a Megan.

_En ese momento Rachel ingreso a la casa._

R: Buenos días.

J: Rachel , querida tanto tiempo sin verte.

R: Judy me alegra verte , siento venir así pero ellos me pidieron que los trajera a la casa y me escape un momento de la escuela.

J: Tranquila, llamare a Beth.

_Quinn se sentía un poco nerviosa al ver a Rachel en su casa, una parte de ella quería pedirle ayuda con lo de Beth y contarle la verdad pero la otra le decía que si en el momento que ella quiso hablar no pudo era por algo._

_Beth bajaba las escaleras algo triste pero al ver a Rachel y a Megan sonrió._

Bt: Rachel viniste.

R: Te prometí que cuando me necesitaras yo estaría allí, pero solo me podre quedar un momento.

Mg: Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Bt: Estoy bien, solo algo avergonzada.

Bl: Beth, queríamos agradecerte la manera en como defendiste a Megan y si tu mami nos da permiso ¿te gustaría comer un helado?

_Beth volteo a ver a su mamá tratando de convencerla con la mirada pero Quinn no podía decirle que no._

Q: Si prometes que cuando vuelvas hablaremos.

Bt: Esta bien mami.

Bl: Si gustas puedes venir con nosotros Quinn

Q: Aun no me he cambiado, vayan ustedes, mí mamá ira con Beth.

_Todos salieron de la casa dejando a Quinn y a Rachel solas._

R: Sera mejor que me vaya.

Q: Antes quería agradecerte por ayudar a Beth, por escucharla, en serio lo valoro mucho.

R: No tienes nada que agradecer, Beth es un encanto.

_Ambas se quedaron viendo a los ojos y por instinto se acercaron y se abrazaron, era un abrazo de esos que no quieres separarte nunca, mientras Quinn iba separándose se encontró con los ojos de Rachel , ambas sin decir nada fueron acercándose poco a poco e inevitablemente se besaron, fue un beso tímido de esos que das por primera vez, al separarse volvieron a mirarse y sin pensarlo comenzaron un beso más intenso que el anterior, con mucha más seguridad y ninguna tenia intensiones de terminarlo pero muy en el fondo ambas tenían miedo de lo que pasaría después de que el beso termine._

* * *

Hola

Disculpen la demora, tuve unos problemas en el trabajo.

Se que el cap es corto pero también se que les gusto.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos

Cristina


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_La boca de Quinn reclamaba la de Rachel con urgencia, la sentía suya , Rachel sentía un remolino dentro de su vientre, no sentía aquel cosquilleo desde el último beso que le dio a Quinn, se separaron un poco y Rachel hizo un lado su cuello invitando a Quinn a que lo recorra y esta no dudo en hacerlo, Rachel sentía que las piernas el temblaban y no sabía cuánto más aguantaría estando de pie, la rubia se percató de esto y empezó a retroceder hasta quedar a pies del mueble, se separaron un momento solo para acomodarse, Rachel se recostó sobre Quinn y el beso apasionado y ansioso continuo ,Quinn enredo sus dedos en el sedoso y largo cabello de la morena y con la otra mano recorría su espalda, para Rachel esta fue una clara invitación de hacer lo que quisiera, por eso coloco una de sus manos por debajo del polo de Quinn , primero fueron caricias tímidas pero dada la urgencia de la situación empezó a subir mucho más rápido, su misión era llegar a sus senos pero algo las regreso a la realidad._

Q: Ouch, detente.

R: ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hice daño?

Q: Es solo el moretón que tengo en las costillas.

_Ambas se miraron y algo avergonzadas comenzaron a acomodarse el cabello y la ropa._

R: Lo siento Quinn , me deje llevar.

Q: ¿Realmente lo sientes?

_Rachel quedo en silencio un momento._

R: No Quinn, no lo siento pero no debió pasar.

Q:¿Por qué?

_Rachel se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala frente a Quinn_

R: Porque se supone que salgo con alguien y tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y no deberíamos hacer esto, aunque no digo que no me haya gustado simplemente que debemos hacer las cosas bien.

_Quinn sonrió con ternura admirando el parloteo de Rachel._

Q: Me encanta cuando hablas así como loquita.

R: ¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Q: No Rachel, simplemente quiero que te relajes, nos besamos ¿y qué?, las dos queríamos y eso fue todo, no pasa nada, sé que hay muchos temas que deberíamos hablar pero ya habrá tiempo, no pidas disculpas por algo que quisiste.

R: Tienes razón, ahora si me voy.

_Quinn y Rachel caminaron hacia la puerta_

R: ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

Q: No, porque

R:Marley y su novio se mudaron justos esta semana y están dando una reunión de bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, quería saber si te gustaría ir

Q: Si, está bien si tú no tienes problema.

R: No , por eso te estoy invitando.

Q: Esta bien.

R: Te recojo a las 6:00PM

Q: Te estaré esperando.

_Rachel sonrió y Quinn se inclinó hacia ella para volver a besarla, cuando sus labios apenas se rosaron Quinn susurro._

Q: Dime que me detenga

_Rachel no respondió simplemente acorto la distancia entre ellas y ambas disfrutaron de un beso tierno, calmado y dulce, se separaron y se quedaron mirando, se estaban metiendo en un juego del que tal vez después no podrían escapar._

_Quinn acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Rachel y se tragó las palabras que le hubiera encantado decir._

R:Te veo más tarde

Q:Adios.

_Y Rachel se fue, Quinn se quedó viéndola como subía a su auto y partía, aun el recuerdo del beso hacia que su piel se erizara nuevamente, acaricio sus labios sintiendo el dolor de no tenerla nuevamente entre sus labios y cerró la puerta, corrió hacia su habitación y echada sobre la cama se quedó pensando en los años que pensó en Rachel, en el tiempo que desperdicio ocultándola y que pudieron pasar juntas._

* * *

_La pequeña Beth regresaba con su abuela a casa cuando ambas se tomaron con alguien_.

H:Judy Fabray, estas igual de hermosa que siempre.

J:Hiram Berry déjame decir que estas más que apuesto.

_Ambos se estrecharon en un gran abrazo, años atrás habían sido grandes amigos._

H: Pero que lindo encontrarte ¿Qué haces en Playa Azul?

J:Ya sabes, mi hija está viviendo aquí y aun me necesita.

H: Sospecho que está aquí por aquello que me conto hace un par de años atrás

J: Si, por eso mismo

_Beth quedo mirando a aquel hombre y se le hizo muy conocido._

Bt: Disculpe señor, ¿no es usted el papá de Nina?

H:Oh Cariño, disculpa que no te haya saludado y no yo no soy el papá de Nina soy su abuelo.

J:¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la Hija de Rachel?

H: Tiene dos años y cuatro meses, pero a veces parece de más.

Bt: ¿Puedo ir a jugar con Nina?

H: Claro que si, Judy porque no vienen a casa esta tarde, puedes decirle a Quinn que venga también, me gustaría que conversemos.

J: Me parece una idea estupenda, nos vemos más tarde en tu casa.

H: Adios y Beth , espero verte, cuando le diga a Nina que vendrás se volverá loca.

Bt: Yo también quiero verla

* * *

_Después que Beth llegara con su abuela a casa Quinn se prometió escuchar a su hija, tenía que saber porque su hija había actuado así._

Q: Entonces hijita cuéntame que paso con aquel niño.

Bt: Todo el día se la pasaba molestando a Megan y me hizo acordar a Noah.

Q: ¿Por qué te hizo acordar a el?

Bt: Porque este niño Lucas hablaba de que estaba mal tener dos papas o dos mamas y me acorde de cuando tu salías con Johanna y Noah te decía que estaba mal que estés con una mujer y te golpeo y Johanna se fue y nunca la volvimos a ver y yo sentí que debía golpear a Lucas para que entendiera que estaba bien.

_Quinn se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su pequeña, Beth, tenía 3 años cuando ella salió con Johanna pero como Noah aun la rondaba su relación no funciono , no creyó que su hija lo recordara, y se sintió mal porque su pequeña no debía pasar por estas cosas._

Q: Beth, no me gusta que tengas que estar acordándote de estas cosas, de verdad no me gusta, y hoy se me ocurrió una idea, ¿te gustaría regresar a Lima?

Bt: Si mami, claro que quiero regresar.

Q: Pero yo no regreso contigo, o sea tú vas con la abuela Judy y cuando las cosas con Noah sean seguras para mi yo regresare.

_Beth quedo viendo a su mamá, quería irse pero no quería dejarla._

Q: No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y lo hablamos después, ahora alístate que saldrás con la abuela pero por favor hija, la próxima vez que sientas eso que sentiste cuando ese niño diga esas cosas, respira profundo y acude a alguna de tus maestras, no puedes golpear a la gente, más que herirlos en la piel, los hieres en el alma.

Bt: Lo siento.

Q: A mí no me digas que lo sientes, se lo dirás al niño cuando lo veas.

Bt: Gracias mami, te amo.

Q: Y yo a ti mi amor.

* * *

_Judy y Beth llegaron puntuales a casa de los Berry, Leroy fue el encargado de abrirles la puerta y recibirlas._

L: Tantos años sin verte Judy, que bueno tenerte en casa.

J: Gracias por la invitación, es bueno volver a verlos.

L: Hola pequeña, tú debes ser Beth, a Nina la tienes encantada.

Bt: Gracias señor.

_En ese momento Rachel bajaba lista para salir con Nina en sus brazos, la pequeña Berry al ver a Beth bajo rápidamente de los brazos de su madre y corrió hasta abrazar a Beth._

N:ohh Beth ¡! Tú en mi casa.

Bt: Nina, que lindo verte, he venido a jugar contigo.

N:¿Tu? ¿Jugar migo? Yaaa vaos mi cuato

_Y Nina comenzó a jalar a Beth para que subiera con ella hacia su habitación._

R: Nina, no jales así a Beth, puedes tomarla de la mano y llevarla.

_Nina miro a su mamá y a Beth y le estiro la manita para que Beth la tomara_

Bt: Vamos Nina, yo iré contigo, pero no entiendo, Rachel ¿tú vives aquí?

R: Si, y Nina es mi hija.

Bt;Woww , no lo sabía.

N: Mamá, ¿Beth puede quedar casa, con tu y yo?

R: No Nina, Beth tiene su mamá y si se queda aquí con nosotras su mamá se pondrá triste.

N:Su ma no apota mami.

R: Claro que importa hija.

N:Vaos Beth,mi cuato

_Ambas niñas subieron las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de los adultos, tanto como para Leroy como para Rachel era totalmente nuevo ver a Nina con otra persona que no sea ninguno de ellos._

R : Es raro verla así

J:¿Por qué lo dices?

R: Nina no socializa con nadie, ignora a todos menos a nosotros y a la única persona que le ha hecho caso es a Beth.

J: Debes tener paciencia, Beth también solía ser tímida cuando era pequeñita, bueno vivía asustada de los gritos y debido a eso fue así pero Quinn con mucha paciencia la cambio y ahora es esa pequeña parlanchina.

R: ¿Gritos?

J:Quinn y tu aún no han conversado ¿verdad?

R: No Judy.

J: Ustedes dos deben conversar, tenle paciencia y pronto empezara a contarte todo, a mí no me corresponde.

_En ese momento Hiram ingreso a la sala y saludo a Judy_

H: ¿y Beth?

L: Se encuentra con Nina en su dormitorio.

_Nina le mostraba sus juguetes a Beth._

N:Ete nejo , ete afante, ete osho, eta ñeñeca,

Bt: Tus juguetes son muy bonitos, los míos se quedaron en Lima

N:¿Ima?

Bt:Si yo vivía allí, solo traje a Copito, es mi osito ,bueno lo trajo mi tía San.

N: ¿Tía San?

Bt: Si mira, traje una foto.

_Beth saco de su mochila una fotografía que siempre cargaba con ella._

Bt: Estas son mi tía San y mi tía Britt, y esta niña es Abby su hija.

N: Abby.

Bt: Este es mi tío Finn , es muy bueno, siempre me hace reír

N:¿niño?

Bt: No , es mi tio.y esta es mi mami, Quinn

N: Mami Quinn

Bt: En esta foto sale muy feliz, ya casi nunca está feliz.

N:Nina e feliz Beth qui.

Bt: ¿Estas feliz porque yo estoy aquí?

N: SI

Bt: Yo estoy contenta de conocerte, me encantaría que mi mami te conozca.

N:¿Mami Quinn?

Bt: si le gustaras mucho.

N:yo conocer mami Quinn

Bt; Le diré que un día me traiga.

N:Men , vaos juga con ñecas.

Bt: Esta bien.

* * *

_Rachel estaba lista para salir de su casa._

R: Bueno papis, ya saben estaré en lo de Marley, cualquier cosa me llaman al celular.

H: Esta bien hija, ¿ira Kitty?

R: No está de viaje

H:¿Qué raro no? Siempre viaja.

R: Ya papá, nos vemos Judy.

J: Cuídate querida.

_Cuando Rachel salió los adultos se quedaron viendo._

J: ¿Rachel sale con alguien?

H: Con una vividora, que le conozco una historia sórdida pero dejare que Rachel se dé cuenta

L: Yo pienso que deberías decirle amor.

H: No, después dirá que es mentira y que lo hago porque no me cae.

J: Las chicas debieron quedarse juntas.

H: Si ellas se hubieran quedado juntas desde el principio no tuviéramos nietas.

J: En eso tienes razón, esperemos que ese par de cabezas duras conversen y todo se solucione.

* * *

_Rachel llego puntual a su encuentro con Quinn_

R: Hola

_Quinn no dijo nada y la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarla, Quinn coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de Rachel y la morena la abrazo por la cintura, cuando la atrajo más Quinn volvió a sentir aquel dolor sobre sus costillas._

Q: Ouch.

R: ¿Qué te paso?

Q: Me caí en la mudanza.

R: Tengo otra pregunta para ti.

Q: Dime

R: ¿Desde ahora nos saludaremos así? Con beso y todo.

Q: Rachel, me gustas, te gusto, queremos besarnos y lo hacemos.

R: Parece que escucho a la Quinn de 16

Q: Si no quieres que lo siga haciendo, no lo hare.

R: Entonces no lo hagas y vámonos.

_La reunión en casa de Marley fue muy divertida, Quinn se reencontró con gente que años atrás conoció en Playa Azul como es el caso de Jake, el novio de Marley quien antes vivía al lado de la casa de su abuelo. La noche seguía su curso y el alcohol hacia acto de presencia en la sangre de Quinn, no sabía si por la respuesta de Rachel antes de salir de su casa o por sentirse libre de las garras de Noah es que Quinn decidió tomar sin importarle el día siguiente, felizmente la mayoría de los asistentes a aquella reunión se encontraban tan concentrados en sus conversaciones que nadie se percató del estado de la rubia, salvo Rachel, que aunque no estaba sentada al lado de ella, la miraba de reojo mientras conversaba con Marley,_

M: Deja de estar pendiente de lo que hace.

R: Me preocupa que este bebiendo de esa manera.

M: Todos están bebiendo tanto o igual a ella, es adulta y sabe lo que hace.

R: Pero yo vine con ella.

M: Y la dejas en su casa y se acabó, no quiero que sufras.

R: Yo tampoco, espera allí viene,

_Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel._

Q: Rachel, me siento mal.

R: Déjame te llevo al baño, Marley ¿me alcanzas un vaso con agua?

M: Claro.

_En lo que Rachel llevaba a Quinn al baño Marley les alcanzo el agua._

R: Anda bébetelo

Q: Siento comportarme así.

R: Tranquila bébe.

_Quinn bebió el agua y quedo mirando a Rachel._

Q: Eres tan hermosa, ven acércate a mi

_Rachel la obedeció y quedo frente a ella._

Q: Déjame abrazarte.

_Y ambas se abrazaron mientras Quinn le daba besos en la cabeza, cuando Rachel quiso fundirse más en ese abrazo volvió a hacer doler a Quinn._

Q: Ouch

R: Dime ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Q: Fue Noah.

_Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba hablando con la verdad y sabía que era el momento para hacerle las preguntas que Quinn se negaba a contestar sobria._

R: ¿Por qué nunca regresaste a Playa Azul?

Q: Porque cuando iba a regresar me entere que estaba embarazada y para cuando se dieron las vacaciones una panza enorme, tenía miedo que me rechazaras.

R: Jamás te hubiera rechazado.

Q: Quiero besarte Rachel pero sé que no debo, llévame a casa antes que haga cosas de las que luego me arrepienta.

_Rachel, llevo a Quinn a su casa._

R:¿Cómo te sientes?

Q: Me siento mareada, y siento portarme así delante de ti.

R: No te preocupes, ahora vas a dormir y mañana no te acordaras de nada de lo que sucedió.

Q:Lo sé y por eso te voy a besar.

_Quinn jalo a Rachel y la beso, fue un beso pausado y tierno, apenas rosaban sus labios pero luego el beso se volvió urgente, ambas sentían que podían perder el control, las piernas de Rachel comenzaron a templar y volvió a sentir aquel revoloteo que solo Quinn producía en ella. Al sentir que podían perder la razón terminaron aquel beso con mucha tranquilidad._

Q: Yo me enamore de ti y no fui capaz de decírtelo.

_Quinn lo dijo casi susurrando, y Rachel sintió que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho._

R: Nos vemos pronto.

_Y Rachel dejo que Quinn entrara a su casa, la quedo mirando desde su auto y antes de arrancar susurro para sí misma pensando de que tal vez Quinn la escucharía._

R:Yo creo que aún sigo enamorada de ti.

* * *

Hola

Espero que les guste el capitulo =)

Responderé algunos reviews :

** Eiva69: **Espero compensar el dejarte "asi" en el capitulo anterior y también espero que te haya gustado Nina en este cap. Gracias por estar enganchada me hace feliz. =)

**Pao Vargas: **Gracias por no quejarte , pronto Quinn conocerá a Nina y esperemos que no la rechace, besos gracias por leer.

**Andre: **Siento dejarte así el capitulo anterior y espero que este sea de tu total agrado, me lo haces saber. =)

** Melelali : **Pronto Quinn y Nina se conocerán , lo vengo planeando muy bien y espero que guste, gracias por tu enviciamiento con el fic =)

**Alice Agron: **Agradezco tu fidelidad con el fic, desde el principio has estado pendiente ¿alguna cosa que quieras que pase? ¿algo en especial? espero seguir gustando con la

Gracias a todas las personas que leen de verdad me alegra cuando me escriben y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios

Muchos besos leemos vemos pronto.

Cristina =)


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen , solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_La noche anterior para Rachel no había sido nada buena, no podía dormir, pensaba en Quinn y las cosas que le dijo y cuando por fin pudo dormir soñó con Quinn y lo más extraño fue lo que soñó, En aquel sueño estaba Quinn, Nina ,Beth y ella, las cuatro estaban en un auto, Quinn conducía y ella cuidaba a las niñas, luego volteaba a sonreírle a Quinn y la rubia se inclinaba a besarla luego ella despertaba y volvía a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente._

_Después de una ducha caliente salió de su habitación y fue a ver a Nina, la pequeña dormía profundamente abrazada esta vez a su elefante de felpa, y al verla se preguntaba ¿Por qué una niña tan linda y amorosa era tan huraña con la gente? Le dejo un beso en la cabecita y salió a tomar desayudo, al ingresar a la cocina encontró a su papá sentando._

R: Hola papá.

H: Amor, buenos días.

R:¿Y papi?

H:Lo llamaron temprano del trabajo y tuvo que irse, regresará para almorzar juntos.

R:¿No te molesta trabajar en casa?

H:Para nada mi amor, dar asesoría psicológica por internet no es tan malo, disfruto de Nina, y puedo cocinarle a tu padre y eso me hace muy feliz.

R:Y tu como psicólogo ¿ piensas que Nina necesita ayuda?

H: Lo que Nina necesita es estabilidad y pasar más tiempo contigo, y no todo es causa perdida, ¿viste cómo se portó con Beth?

R: Si, me sorprendió mucho, parece que ambas tuvieran una conexión y mágicamente yo siento lo mismo hacia Beth.

_Hiram creyó oportuno hacer la pregunta que le venía dando vueltas un buen rato._

H: Hablando de Beth ¿Qué tal ayer con Quinn?

R: Todo bien papá.

_Rachel evito la mirada de su padre mientras bebía una taza de café._

H: Rachel ¿Cuánta veces en tu vida te dije que si me ocultabas algo yo me daría cuenta?

R: Muchas veces papá.

H: Entonces dime que paso.

R: Nos besamos

_Hiram quedo mirando a Rachel esperando que ella continuara._

R: Y sentí lo mismo que sentía cuando era una adolescente, y ella estaba un poco pasada de copas y dijo algo que no me ha dejado de dar vueltas desde que la deje en su casa.

H: ¿Qué te dijo?

R: Que se enamoró de mí y que nunca me lo dijo.

H: Te voy a decir algo hija, hablen, conversen tienen que dejar claro el pasado para continuar sus vidas, no pueden andar de beso en beso cada vez que vayan a verse o se despidan, nadie dice que volverán a hacer las mismas de antes pero por lo menos curen ambas sus almas.

_Rachel estuvo a punto de decirle a su padre que aun creía sentir algo muy fuerte por Quinn pero prefirió callar y en ese momento decidió que la próxima vez que viera a Quinn le exigiría que por fin conversaran y dejar el pasado atrás._

_Inicio su día de clases sin ningún contratiempo, sus niños había venido dispuestos a disfrutar y llenarse de conocimientos, en el momento del receso Marley la alcanzo._

M: Rachel ¿tienes un minuto?

R: Si , claro que si ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

M: Se trata de Beth.

R: ¿Qué le paso? ¿Se encuentra bien?

M: Esta extrañamente callada el día de hoy, ida, como si no estuviera aquí, ni siquiera le hace caso a Megan y no entiendo que le sucede, sé que se lleva bien contigo, anda y háblale, está sentada en el patio.

_Rachel acelero el paso y fue directamente a ver a la pequeña Fabray que se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol arrancando pasto mientras miraba a la nada._

R: Hola cariño.

_Beth alzo la mirada y al darse cuenta que era Rachel se aferró a sus piernas._

R: ¿Qué sucede princesa?

_Ambas se sentaron en el pasto._

Bt: No me quiero ir aun a Lima.

_Rachel sintió que su corazón podía salir de su pecho ¿Ellas regresarían a Lima?_

R: Porque dices eso, ¿regresaran tu mami y tú a Lima?

Bt: No, mi mami me pidió que pensara en irme con mi abuela Judy.

R:¿Y porque tu irías con tu abuela y ella se quedaría?

_Beth miro hacia ambos lados como fijándose que nadie la escuchara._

Bt: Te lo diré.

_Beth se colocó muy cerca de Rachel._

Bt: Porque Noah no me quiere a mí, la quiere a ella.

_Rachel se quedó pensando, no era la primera vez que Beth o Quinn mencionada a ese tal Noah y la morena no estaba segura de quien se trataba._

R: Beth ¿Quién es Noah?

Bt: Es mi papá.

_Rachel no quiso hacerle más preguntas a Beth, ahora las preguntas daba vueltas en su cabeza ¿Qué le había pasado a Quinn con ese Noah para que terminaran ambas en Playa Azul._

R: No me gustaría que te vayas pero si extrañas mucho Lima deberías ir.

Bt: ¿no quieres que me vaya?

R: Claro que no Beth, eres una niña muy linda y dulce y poco a poco te has ganado mi corazón.

_Beth se aventó hacia los brazos de Rachel y se abrazaron con fuerza, ambas habían creado un gran vinculo y como la misma Rachel dijo "era mágico"._

* * *

_Quinn se encontraba profundamente dormida, no sentía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que el sonido de su celular comenzó a despertarla, muy pronto se dio cuenta que dejo de sonar, cuando se acomodó para seguir con su placentero sueño el teléfono sonó nuevamente y no le quedó otra opción que contestar._

Q:¿Hola?

S:¿Quinn?

Q:¿sí?

S:¿Porque tienes voz de recién levantada?

Q: Sera que recién me levanto.

S:¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho anoche?

Q: Salí pero esa es otra historia ¿Cómo estas San? Te extraño.

S: Yo también pero ahora dime ¿A dónde fuiste?

Q: Sali a una reunión con Rachel.

S:¿Rachel? Creo que tú y yo nos debemos una gran conversación y por eso te tengo una sorpresa.

Q:¿Sorpresa?

S: Si, Brittany Abby y yo iremos a Playa Azul a pasar unos días

Q: ohh Santana eso es lo que me hace falta, tenerlas cerca a ustedes.

S: Te llamo más tarde para avisarte a qué hora llegamos mañana

Q: Perfecto, te adoro San las espero.

_Y colgó el teléfono, se quedó mirando el techo y recuerdos fugaces se la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, ¿Qué le había dicho a Rachel en el baño? ¿La había vuelto a besar? Se comenzó a sentir mal por lo ocurro y decidió levantarse de la cama y darse un baño. Al terminar baño a la cocina, necesitaba ingerir algún líquido, realmente moría de sed_

J: Buenas tardes dormilona, se nota que la de ayer fue una gran reunión.

Q:¿Buenas tardes? ¿Qué hora es?

J: Son casi las dos de la tarde y tu recién despiertas.

Q:Wow, no tenía idea de que había dormido tanto.

J:¿Te encuentras bien hija?

Q: Siento que hice algo malo ayer con Rachel y la verdad no sé qué fue, necesito hablar con ella.

J:¿Aun no conversan?

Q: No mamá, y ya no sé si deba hablarle del pasado, hoy me llamo Santana dice que vendrán y lo más probable es que Brittany me traiga buenas noticias y tal vez se hora de regresar a Lima.

J: Pero aun no sabes que te ira a decir, y tienes que curar tu corazón, se lo dices a tu hija y tienes que ponerlo en práctica tú, pide disculpas y liberarte.

_Quinn salió de su casa decidida a hablar con Rachel, no se acordaba bien lo que había ocurrido pero sentía que había actuado mal y siguiendo el consejo de su madre ese día hablaría con Rachel si o sí._

_Toco la puerta y una sonrisa familiar la recibió_

H: Nada más y nada menos que la famosa Quinn Fabray

Q: Hiram, que lindo verte.

_Ambos se dieron un abrazo súper amistoso, habían formado un lazo grande y sentían un cariño grande uno por el otro._

H: Pasa pequeña, eres bienvenida

Q: Gracias, déjame decirte que estas igualito.

H: Los años no han pasado por mí, pero dime ¿a qué le debo tu agradable presencia?

Q: La verdad, necesito hablar con Rachel, ¿está en casa?

H: Querida ella aún no ha vuelto de la escuela, me imagino que no tardará en llegar.

_Quinn sintió decepción ante esto, pensaba que la vida se estaba confabulaba para que ella y Rachel no conversaran._

Q: Realmente necesito conversar con ella, le puedes decir cuando venga que me llame, por favor.

H: Claro, déjame alcanzarte un lapicero y un papel para que anotes tu número.

_Quinn se dispuso a escribir y de paso le dejaba una nota a Rachel esperando que la morena se animara a llamarla, en ese momento sintió la voz de Leroy gritando._

L: Hiram, necesito ayuda con la niña, no puedo solo.

_Quinn miro a Hiram que a su vez miraba el lugar desde donde venían los gritos, en ese momento la pequeña Nina bajaba las escaleras con la mitad de un polo puesto sin medias y sin pantalón._

N:Abelo, ayuya , no quero media.

_Quinn se perdió en los ojos de la niña que quedo parada frente a ella ahora sin decir palabras, sintió que algo la unía a esa pequeñita, y Nina no se quedó atrás, no quitaba sus ojos de los de Quinn._

Q:¿No quieres ponerte medias?

_Nina negó con la cabeza, actuaba como si estuviera hipnotizada._

_Quinn miro a Leroy que estaba mirando aquella escena._

Q: Hola Leroy ¿me permites el pantalón y las medias de esta pequeña.

_Quinn le ofreció los brazos a la niña que sin dudarlo los estiro para que la rubia la cargara, ambas se sentaron en el mueble y en ningún momento Quinn bajo a la niña de su regazo._

Q: Cuando Beth era así de chiquita como tú, tampoco le gustaba ponerse medias pero yo descubrí un secreto, colocaba una media entre mis manos y la sobaba un poco para que se ponga calientita, así ella se la ponía, ¿ves cómo lo hago , pequeña?

_Nina miraba totalmente embelesada a Quinn, no decía nada pero se sentía sumamente atraída a ella._

_Quinn muy delicadamente coloco la media en el piecito de la niña, la ayudo también a ponerse el pantalón, Nina muy quiera se dejó vestir._

Q:¿Cómo te llamas?

N: Yo Nina.

Q Que linda tu voz, y tu nombre hermoso como tú, recuerdo cuando Rachel decía que si tenía una niña le pondría…

_Y Quinn se dio cuenta que aquella pequeñita era hija de Rachel ¿Por qué Rachel no se lo conto? ¿Quién era el padre de esa niña? Eso quería decir de que Rachel continúo con su vida sin ella, y aunque Quinn sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar, se sintió engañada._

_Hiram noto el asombro en los ojos de Quinn quien miraba a la niña sin poder dejar de hacerlo._

N: Mami Quinn fala ota media.

Q: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

N: Mami Quinn, tu es Mami Quinn.

Q: ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

N: Beth.

Quinn levanto la vista y miro a Hiram que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Q:¿Beth conoce a Nina? ¿Cómo?

H: Es una larga historia, la conocimos en la playa, ¿tú no sabías que Nina existía?

Q:No.

_Después de que colocara la otra media a la niña, se levantó aun con la pequeña en brazos para despedirse._

Q: Yo me tengo que ir, y pues creo que ya no es necesario que le digas a Rachel que me busque, yo me iré pronto de Playa Azul.

_En ese momento Rachel entraba a la casa y pudo escuchar lo último que Quinn dijo._

R: ¿Te iras?

_Quinn la quedo mirando y avanzo hacia ella con Nina en brazos._

Q:Si, no tengo más que hacer aquí.

_La rubia le paso a la pequeña a su madre quien hizo un puchero automáticamente._

N:No vaya Mami Quinn , ¿ya?

R: ¿Cómo la llamaste?

Q:Creo que Beth es responsable de eso y por cierto, gracias por contarme que tenías una hija.

_Quinn le dio un beso en la frente a la niña._

Q: Me encanto conocerte Nina, eres hermosa igual que tu mami Rachel.

N:Mami Quinn tu dinda.

_Nina le dio un beso a Quinn y esta salió de la casa dejando a tres de los Berry mirando directamente a Rachel._

* * *

Hola

Primero, disculpen que suba el capitulo hoy, me cambiaron el horario del trabajo y se me hizo dificil, pero que actualice hoy no signigica que no lo haga el viernes asi que el viernes cuelgo si o si.

**Andre :** disculpa la demora u.u

**Alice Agron** : Espero haber cumplido con lo de "Mami Quinn".

Besos y gracias por leer.

Espero sus comentarios

Nos leemos

Cristina.

Espero sus comentarios


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen , solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_Hiram, Leroy y Nina quedaron mirando a Rachel, quien solo miraba la puerta por donde acababa de salir Quinn, los tres esperaban de que Rachel haga algo, y traiga de vuelta a la rubia._

N:Maa , anda tae mami Quinn

_Rachel volteo a mirar a Nina sorprendida._

R: ¿Qué dijiste?

N: Se va mami Quinn bucala, y taela.

H: Creo que Nina tiene razón, ve y habla con ella, no dejes que se te pase esta oportunidad.

_Rachel bajo a Nina y salió corriendo se su casa para alcanzar a Quinn, lo bueno es que no estaba muy lejos._

R:Quinn!

_La rubia volteo y vio a Rachel parada cerca de la entrada de su casa, despacio se fue acercando a ella, esperaba que las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos no se notaran._

Q: Dime.

R: ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? ¿Te molesta que mi hija?

Q: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me molesta tu hija? Es un encanto, hermosa y me gusta el sonido de su voz, lo que me molesta es que no me lo contaras.

R:¿Y en qué momento se supone que te lo contara? ¿Antes o después de alguno de los besos que nos dimos? O ya se, después de que me explicaras porque jamás viniste por mí.

Q: Para que te voy a contar, si tu no me esperabas, estabas con alguien, los niños no aparecen de la nada.

_Luego de decir esto, Quinn se dio cuenta que fue demasiado lo que dijo. Rachel se acercó muy rápidamente hacia Quinn y la quedo mirando muy cerca._

Q:¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? Me han golpeado tanto que uno mas no me afectaría

_Orgullo y más orgullo de ambas, ninguna daba su brazo a torcer._

R: Eres tan frustrante, jamás te golpearía.

Q: Entonces, ¿Por qué me miras así?

R: Porque lo único que quiero es besarte.

Q:¿Y qué esperas?

_Rachel tomo el rostro de Quinn con ambas manos y junto sus labios con los de la rubia, eran tan suaves y tan dulces, primero fue un beso tímido pero ambas ansiaban devorarse en aquel beso, Rachel sintió el tan familiar temblor de piernas y el estómago a punto se salirse y su piel se erizo al sentir la lengua de Quinn y sin dudarlo la entrelazo con ella, el beso se volvió urgente y pequeños gemidos brotaban de la boca de la rubia, ambas tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, se quedaron abrazadas y con las frentes unidas._

R: Prométeme que hablaremos.

Q: Lo prometo.

R: Hoy en la noche, y no me busques tu que yo lo hare, pero júrame que hablaremos.

Q: Lo juro

_Quinn le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios y partió hacia su casa._

_Rachel entro y tanto sus padres como Nina estaban sentados en el mueble esperando que ella contara lo ocurrido._

L: ¿ Y bien? Cuéntanos que hablaron después de que se besaron.

R:¡Papi! Estuviste espiando.

L: Bueno yo solo no, los tres, pero descuida que Nina no vio cuando ustedes se besaron.

_Rachel rodo los ojos y se sentó al lado de su papi._

R: Bueno, esta noche la buscare y conversaremos

H: Hasta que por fin, espero que se aclare todo, ahora vamos a almorzar que no he cocinado toda la mañana para que ustedes no coman.

N:Yo hambe abelo.

H: Vamos amorcito, que te daré de comer.

_En ese momento el teléfono de Rachel empezó a sonar._

R:¿Hola?...Como estas Kitty…¿más tarde?... ya está bien, nos vemos.

* * *

_Quinn entraba a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo, esa noche hablaría con Rachel y muy en el fondo esperaba poder recuperarla, que formara parte de su vida y también pensaba en Nina, era tan linda y dulce aquella pequeñita y por alguna extraña razón sentía una conexión con ella, ya quería volver a verla. En ese momento el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos._

S: No sería sorpresa si no me aparezco así.

Q: Santana, ¿Qué haces aquí?

S: Te dije que vendría a pasar unos días aquí contigo y subí a mi esposa y a mi hija al auto y partí hacia acá.

_Quinn corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga, realmente le hacía falta._

Q: Tengo mucho que conversar contigo.

S:Como sabía que eso era lo que necesitabas, mande a Judy con Britt y las niñas a comer helados, así que tenemos tiempo para hablar.

_Quinn le conto todo lo ocurrido con Rachel a Santana, esperaba que ella la ayudara a pensar y aclarar sus dudas, sabía que su mejor amiga le hablaría de manera sincera._

Q:¿Qué piensas?

S: Pienso que ambas deberían decirse absolutamente todo y también pienso que eso de sentirte engañada porque tiene una hija es absurdo, la que debería sentirse engañada es ella, tú le prometiste volver y llevártela y jamás lo hiciste.

Q: Tienes razón.

S: Lo sé, siempre la tengo.

_En ese momento Abby y Beth entraron corriendo al cuarto._

A: Tía Quinn,te extrañe.

Q: Yo también pequeñita

Bt:Mami, dice la abuela Judy que bajes porque ahora que las tías están acá hacen falta cosas para la despensa.

Q: Perfecto iremos al súper.

* * *

_Rachel tenia lista a Nina para ir de compras cuando el timbre de la casa sonó._

K: Hola.

R: Kitty, te esperaba más tarde.

K: Lo que pasa es que quise darte una sorpresa. ¿Te molesta?

R: No, para nada, lo que pasa es que iba a ir con Nina de compras.

K: Pero puedo acompañarlas ¿no?

R: Claro que sí, pasa, Nina está en la sala.

_Kitty camino directamente a Nina._

K: Pero que lindo vestido tienes

_Nina volteo a ver a Kitty y luego regreso la vista hacia el elefante de felpa que tenía sobre las piernas._

K: Nina, salúdame.

R: Nina, saluda a Kitty.

N: Ella fuchi ma.

R: Nina, eso no se dice.

N: Fuchi fuchi fuchi

R: Nina, no.

K: Déjala Rachel, y vamos de compras que más tarde quiero conversar contigo.

_Rachel, Kitty y Nina entraron al supermercado, cogieron un carrito y subieron a Nina en él , Rachel empezó a meter lo necesario y Nina traía cara de pocos amigos, cada vez que Rachel le hablaba Nina solo decía "fuchi"._

N: Mamá, baja aquí.

R: ¿Quieres salir de allí?

N: SI.

_Rachel saco a la Nina del carrito de compras y caminaba con ella de la mano mientras Kitty las seguía. Mientras caminaban pasaron cerca de una pila de muñecas y Nina quedo embelesada, Rachel continuo caminando y al voltear y ver a su hija para allí sonrió, Kitty andaba distraída con una revista._

R: Kitty , ¿puedes mirar a Nina un segundo en lo que traigo leche?

K:Uhum

_Nina se dio cuenta que detrás de todas esas muñecas habían otras y más , siguió caminando perdida entre tantos juguetes y cuando se dio cuenta su mamá no estaba cerca._

N: ¿Mamá?

_Nina volteo alrededor y no estaba su mamá ni siquiera Kitty, la pequeña niña no sabía qué hacer._

N:MAAA, MAAA

* * *

_Quinn caminaba de manera distraída dentro del supermercado, Santana y Brittany la volvían loca en cuanto a lo que comprarían, ninguna se decidía que llevar , dejo a sus amigas pelearse y ella se fue a comprarle algo a su hija, se sentía mal porque todos sus juguetes se quedaron en Lima así que buscaría alguna muñeca para su pequeña, en eso escucho un sollozo ,Quinn comenzó a buscar de donde provenía y se dio una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de Nina._

Q: ¿Nina?

N: Mami Quinn

_La pequeña corrió y se aferró a los brazos de la rubia y continúo llorando._

Q:¿Qué haces aquí solita? ¿Dónde está tu mami?

N: No te, yo taba ñeñeca y ya no mami.

Q: Vamos a buscarla.

_Quinn comenzó a caminar y se topó con sus amigas._

B: Que linda pequeñita, ¿Quién es?

N: Yo Nina.

B: Eres hermosa Nina. ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Q: Es la hija de Rachel

S: ¿Qué haces con la hija de Rachel?

Q: Estaba sola en el lado de los juguetes, me imagino que Rachel debe estar por aquí.

_En ese momento Rachel hablaba con Kitty._

R: Te pedí que la miraras un segundo, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

K: Rachel, yo pensé que tu tenías a la niña, yo estaba leyendo.

R: Me muero si a mi hija le pasa algo.

K: Vamos a hablar con los administradores, ellos sabrán que hacer.

_Rachel caminaba hacia al lado de la administración cuando vio a Quinn parada con Nina en brazos, y corrió hacia ellas._

N:Mamáaa

R:Hijita ¿Dónde te metiste?

N:Yo miro ñeñeca y pum no ma y yo llore.

Q: La encontré entre los juguetes

R: Gracias Quinn

_Rachel se acercó hacia Quinn y con Nina en brazos la abrazo. En ese momento Kitty llegaba y tocaba a Rachel por la espalda._

Q: ¿Te acuerdas de Santana?

R: Hola Santana, tantos años sin verte

S: Que gusto verte Rachel, que linda que es tu hija, ella es mi esposa Brittany.

B: Hola Rachel, que bueno conocerte, Quinn siempre habla de ti, bueno en Lima siempre lo hacía.

R: Mucho gusto Brittany, Ella es Kitty.

K: Buenas tardes.

_Brittany quedo mirando a Kitty y viceversa._

B:Disculpa ¿te conozco de alguna parte?

_Kitty se puso algo nerviosa._

K: No lo creo.

Q: Bueno, ya que Nina está a salvo con su mamá nosotras nos vamos.

R: Gracias nuevamente Quinn

Q: No te preocupes.

_Nina se aventó hacia los brazos de Quinn_

N:Es dinda mami Quinn ,vaos casa ¿ya?

Q: No Nina, tú vas a tu casa y yo a la mía, pero te prometo que iré pronto con Beth para que juegue contigo ¿está bien?

N: si bien.

_Kitty observaba la escena, no podía creer que Nina fuera tan abierta con esa mujer y que ella no se pudiera llevar bien con la niña._

K: Vamos Rachel.

R: Nos vemos chicas.

Q: Nos vemos Rachel.

N:Aidos Mami Quinn ,

Q; Adiós Nina.

_Cuando llegaron a casa de Rachel, Nina ya se había quedado dormida._

K: Rachel, me imagino que ya no quieres salir.

R: No la verdad es que quiero quedarme con Nina, me asusté mucho.

K: Esta bien, sólo quería decirte que quiero que pienses en algo, una idea.

R: Dime, de que se trata.

K: Quiero que pienses seriamente en irte a vivir conmigo, nos vemos poco y te extraño así que me gustaría tenerte cerca todo el tiempo.

R; Es una decisión difícil.

K: Piénsalo ¿sí?

R: Esta bien.

* * *

_Quinn Brittany y Santana se encontraban disfrutando de la noche en Playa Azul. La vista desde la casa era hermosa y podían disfrutar de aquella brisa que era sumamente refrescante._

B: Que bueno que las niñas se durmieron, ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Q: si, yo también, pero mañana podemos llevarlas a jugar a la playa.

B: Eso sería estupendo, por otro lado tú y yo tenemos que hablar de Puck.

Q: ¿Sucedió algo nuevo?

B: Su abogado me llamo por teléfono, quieren evitar un nuevo juicio y llegar a un acuerdo pero solo si tu estas de acuerdo.

Q: No lo sé,

S: ¿Qué dices tu amor?

B: Yo pienso que debemos escuchar que intentan planear y luego ver que podemos hacer,

Q: Yo estoy en tus manos Britt, haremos lo que tú digas.

_En ese momento Rachel venia caminando directo a ellas._

S: Ya hemos hablado Quinn , simplemente abre tu corazón.

Q: Eso hare, gracias chicas.

_Quinn se paró y dio el alcance a Rachel quien saludo con la mano a Brittany y Santana._

Q: Hola ¿Cómo esta Nina?

R: Les conto a sus abuelos como su mami Quinn la rescato.

Q: Es un encanto.

_Comenzaron a caminar y se sentaron cerca de la playa._

Q: ¿te va bien con esa chica?

R: Esta bien para empezar.

Q: Me alegra por ti.

R: ¿De verdad te alegra?

Q: No, la verdad no pero quise ser cortes.

_Ambas comenzaron a reír sin parar, luego quedaron viendo y volvieron a quedarse calladas._

Q: Antes de hablar y contarte lo que paso quiero pedirte algo.

R: Dime

Q: Se lo mas abierta a todo lo que te cuente y no juzgues mis actos

R: Esta bien, espero que tú no juzgues los míos.

Q: También quería decirte que la próxima vez que nos besemos será porque lo merezca no por impulso.

R: De acuerdo.

_Quinn suspiro fuerte y miro hacia el frente, el momento había llegado._

Q:Todo empezó cuando me fui de aquí el último año de mis vacaciones, me fui con las promesas que te hice y con las palabras que planee decirte en la boca, yo estaba enamorada de ti y no te lo pude decir porque tenía miedo…

_Rachel se dio cuenta que esa sería una larga conversación._

* * *

Hola

Espero que este cap les guste, espero poder actualizar el martes (lo mas probable es que si)pero no se molesten si no lo hago ¿ya?

**Guest: **Intentare hacerlos mas largos , gracias por leer.

**Pao Vargas :** Aunque no lo creas yo también pienso que Quinn esta equivocada pero es su manera de reaccionar, veremos que sucede después de la conversación.

**Alice Agron : **Me alegro que lo hayas amado, y espero que después de la conversación todo mejore, me encanta que leas , besos.

**Farfadette12 : **Veremos mas de los momentos Beth/Rachel, me gustaría saber ¿porque te dejo rara?. Gracias por leer.

**Andre:** Lo siento u.u prometo cumplir y no volver a fallar, las cosas se solucionaran pronto,lo prometo =)

**Eiva69 : **Me encanta que te encante =) Besos .

Estoy ansiosa por leer ya sus comentarios.

Me cree esto del ask, cualquier pregunta sobre el fic lo podrán hacer aqui /crisvillacorta

Besos

Cristina.


	10. Chapter 10

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombre y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_Quinn tomo aire y continuo con lo aquella conversación._

Q:Mi mamá ya había notado lo que yo sentía por ti y mi padre lo presentía, siempre andaba hablado de lo mal y lo inmoral que era ver a dos hombres o a dos mujeres, y tenía miedo que me rechazaras por mi poca valentía, eso no quiere decir que dejara mis sentimientos por ti. Cuando regrese a Lima me arme de valor y le dije a mi papá que terminando ese año escolar me regresaría a Playa Azul y que pasaría las vacaciones contigo y luego te traería, le dije que me gustabas mucho y lo que me respondió no fue nada agradable,

_Quinn agacho la cabeza y volteo a mirar a Rachel que tenía las manos sobre las piernas y jugaba con sus dedos._

Q: ¿te estoy aburriendo?

R: No, simplemente estoy a la expectativa de que me cuentes que ocurrió.

Q: Bueno, un mes después de mi confesión mi padre hacía de cuenta que yo jamás le dije nada y me preguntaba si salía con algún chico o a que universidad fuera del país quería asistir, mi mamá me dijo que simplemente le siga la corriente, que pronto se le pasaría y esa semana mi padre llevo a casa a una socia y buena amiga de el con su hijo Noah Puckerman, el padre de Beth.

R: ¿Fueron novios? ¿te casaste con él?

Q: Ni lo uno ni lo otro, mi padre hacia lo imposible por juntarme con él, pero yo lo rechazaba, tenía un plan de vida y ese tipo no estaba en mis planes hasta que una noche mi padre lo invito a casa y misteriosamente mis papas se fueron a cenar, Noah era amable conmigo, atento, y todo un caballero, él se dio cuenta de las intenciones de mi papá y me dijo que el solo iba obligado por su madre, pero todo cambio aquella noche.

_Quinn seco algunas lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por su rostro y Rachel noto eso y le tomo las manos._

Q: El trajo unas cervezas y una botella de otro licor que nunca supe que era, nos pusimos a ver una película conversar y beber, todo iba bien hasta que me empezó a besar el cuello y yo lo aleje, y él me tiro una bofetada

_Rachel en ese momento apretó fuerte las manos de Quinn, por lo poco que Beth había dicho y la confesión de Quinn el día de la reunión ella sospechaba el porqué de los moretones de ambas._

Q: No sabía que decirle o cómo reaccionar, solo tome mi rostro, lo siguiente que paso prefiero no acordarme o decirlo en voz alta, solo puedo decir que ese hombre está enfermo y esa noche me lo hizo saber. Mis padres llegaron muy entrada la noche y no se dieron cuenta que yo lloraba en mi habitación, lo único que hice fue llamar a Santana y contarle, los siguientes días me quede en su casa, no podía estar en la mía y acordándome de lo sucedido, dos meses después supe que estaba embarazada.

R: Dios, pero ¿no lo denunciaron? ¿Tus padres no hicieron nada?

Q: Mi papá estaba contento, seria abuelo y mi mamá descubrió como había engendrado a Beth , le conto a mi papá y dijo que así eran los chicos de ahora, que seguro yo había querido.

R: ¿Qué dice tu papá ahora?

Q: Esta arrepentido y cada vez que puede me lo hace saber.

R: ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Q: A las dos semanas estaba desesperada, mi papá y la madre de Noah nos querían casar, hable con Santana y con sus padres y me iban a dejar vivir allí hasta que yo pudiera venirme a Playa Azul y te escribí una carta en la que te explicaba todo lo ocurrido, y te pedía que me aceptaras aquí pero jamás llego tu respuesta.

R: Pero si a mí nunca me llego tu carta, bueno esa, las que nos veníamos mandando si me llegaron.

Q: Y yo sé que no te llego, por error puse tu código postal mal y la carta regreso a mi casa y quien la recibió fue mi papá, el la guardo y me la dio dos años más tarde.

R:¿Qué paso después?

Q:Como no obtuve respuesta de tu parte, me quede viviendo en casa de los López hasta que Beth cumplió un año, luego Santana Brittany y yo nos fuimos a vivir a una casita cerca de mi anterior casa.

R:¿Qué paso con Noah?

Q: Mi padre se molestó con el porque le insinuó que la bebe podía ser de cualquiera y dejo de ir a mi casa, y yo pensé que todo había acabado, hasta que Santana y Brittany se mudaron para irse a vivir ellas juntas creyendo que no había peligro. Noah averiguo donde estaba viviendo y cada vez que podía se aparecía en casa sano o ebrio a reclamarme que yo era su mujer y que tenía que vivir con él y ese tipo de cosas pero no creí que era peligroso hasta que comenzó a golpearme cada vez que podía.

R:¿No lo denunciaste?

Q: Claro que sí, pero la policía no me hice caso, hasta que me entere que un amigo de la escuela era policía y es allí donde empezamos con denuncias y ese tipo de cosas, y gracias Finn logramos encerrar a Noah.

R: Sospecho que lo dejaron salir.

Q: Si , por buena conducta, irónico ¿no?

R: SI, demasiado.

Q: Pero antes que el saliera, Santana y yo logramos nuestro sueño y abrimos nuestra propia librería, nos va excelente por cierto, tanto era el éxito que tuvimos que abrir una sucursal y contratar a personal que nos ayudara y contratamos a Johanna.

_Rachel cambio la expresión, Quinn al mencionar a aquella chica sonrió, y la morena se dio cuenta que era alguien especial para ella._

Q: Ella me dejo claro desde que nos vimos que yo le interesaba pero yo no estaba interesada en iniciar una relación, pero poco a poco comenzó a ganar mi corazón y sentí que la vida me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

R:¿Por qué no continuaste con ella?

Q: Nosotras nunca empezamos nada, nada serio, ella sabía que yo estaba enamorada de otra persona, salíamos, venía a casa y jugaba con Beth, se llevaba bien con mi mamá y con Britt y San, pasábamos buenos momentos juntas pero una noche deje a Beth en donde San y le hice una cena a Johanna, esa noche conversaríamos sobre nosotras, y Noah se apareció, la hecho de la casa y me golpeo tan fuerte que termine en el hospital.

R: ¿Qué paso con Johanna?

Q: Cuando recobre el conocimiento Santana me dijo que había renunciado y que se había ido, un año después me envió una carta diciendo que había conseguido un nuevo trabajo, que salía con alguien y que yo le había gustado mucho pero que Noah la había amenazado de que le haría daño si seguía cerca de mí.

R: No puedo creerlo.

Q: Si Beth y yo vinimos aquí, fue porque Noah volvió a aparecer en mi casa, me golpeo nuevamente, y no sé qué es lo que quiere conmigo, mientras me golpea me dice que yo soy su mujer, y que eso no va a cambiar nunca.

R: Quinn no puedo creerlo.

Q: Mi familia me apoya ahora, y mi padre cada vez que puede me pide perdón, él se dio cuenta que cometía un error cuando leyó la carta que te escribí, la leyó cuando yo estaba en el hospital, pensó que moriría.

_Para este momento Quinn comenzó a sollozar, todos aquellos recuerdos volvieron a su mente como una película._

Q: Perdóname Rachel, yo solo quiero que te des cuenta que si no vine por ti no fue porque yo no te amara simplemente no pude.

_Rachel miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya era algo tarde, luego su mirada fue hacia los ojos de Quinn que brillaban por la luna y se perdió en ellos, se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba siendo completamente sincera, pero ella también debía contar su historia._

R: ¿Tienes frio?

Q: ¿Qué dices?

R: ¿Qué si tienes frio?

Q: O sea te cuento todo lo que ocurrió, espero que me digas algo y tú me preguntas si tengo frio.

R: Te lo pregunto porque yo también algo que contarte pero yo tengo frio, vamos a mi casa.

Q: Esta bien, vamos.

_Ambas caminaron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, Quinn estaba decidida, si ella ya había empezado a ser sincera pues no pararía y le diría todo lo que sentía a Rachel, por otro lado, Rachel se sentía culpable por todas las veces que maldijo a Quinn por no volver por ella, ya tenía la explicación a todo ahora solo tenía que perdonarla de verdad._

R: Pasa, todos deben estar dormidos.

Q: ¿Nina duerme sola?

R: Nina es muy independiente, aunque es muy engreída, desde que es bebe la acostumbre a que duerma sola en su cuarto y si necesita algo ella se levantara a despertarme a mí o a alguno de mis padres.

Q: Es muy linda.

R: Lo sé, siéntate, te serviré un café.

_Ambas se sentaron en la cocina, Rachel le sirvió café y se sentó frente a ella._

R: Cuando no regresaste me sentí muy mal, me sentía morir, te mande un par de cartas, llamaba a tu casa y fui a buscar a tus abuelos pero nadie me daba razón de ti, poco a poco me fui resignando a que todas tus promesas fueron mentira.

Q: Pero no eran mentira.

R: Lo sé ahora Quinn pero en ese momento no lo sabía.

Q: Lo siento.

R: Nunca deje de pensar en ti, siempre te venias a mi cabeza, me preguntaba donde estarías que estarías haciendo y una tarde en casa de Marley ella me dijo que para que seguía aquí esperándote, que me vaya a Lima a buscarte, por las cartas tenía la dirección de tu casa y podía encontrarte pero no quería ir sola, por ese tiempo mi amigo Jesse estaba aquí en Playa Azul y lo convencí en acompañarme.

Q: ¿Jesse? ¿El mismo que estuvo mucho tiempo atrás tuyo?

R: Si Quinn , el.

Q: Pero ¿Por qué no llegaste a Lima?

R: Estaba tan convencida a ir que prepare todo y les dije a mis papas que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Marley pero Jesse me dijo que llamara antes a tu casa para verificar que vivías allí y así hice y contesto tu papá, me dijo que no vivías allí que vivías en otro lado y me dio el número de tu casa, cuándo por fin llame me contesto un chico diciéndome algo así como que "mi amor ha salido, algún mensaje" y yo comencé a llorar.

Q: Por Dios Rachel, era Finn quien contesto, solía ser eso porque Noah me mandaba a llamar siempre y fue una especie de táctica.

R:Estaba tan desesperada que no sabía qué hacer, y Jesse me ofreció alcohol, bebimos hasta morir, recuerdo que lloraba y reía cuando menos me di cuenta nos estábamos besando y cuando desperté ambos estábamos desnudos y no había más que sumar dos más dos para darme cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Q: Rachel ¿Qué paso luego?

R: Jesse me pidió disculpas de mil maneras, sentía mucho lo ocurrido, me dijo que el jamás quiso aprovecharse de mí y pues yo lo disculpe y decidí seguir con mi vida hasta que me comencé a sentir mal, nauseas, mareos y mi papá me dijo que sabía que estaba embarazada y no me quedo otra que contarles lo que había ocurrido.

Q: ¿Jesse nunca supo de tu embarazo?

R: No, cuando lo fui a buscar su mamá me dijo que se había ido a vivir fuera del país y que no sabía dónde estaba ni nada.

Q: Fuiste muy valiente para asumir todo sola.

R: Ni tanto, mi primer pensamiento fue darla en adopción, no me sentía segura para ser mamá.

Q: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

R: Nina, el día que nació, cuando el doctor la puso en mis brazos me quise morir, era perfecta, y no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar y pedirle perdón por pensar en abandonarla.

Q: Pero no lo hiciste y ahora tienes a una excelente niña a tu lado.

R: Lo sé.

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero Quinn sabía que era su oportunidad para hablar._

Q:Rachel, quiero decirte algo importante, quien que pienses en volver conmigo, en intentarlo nuevamente, sé que cometimos errores pero sé que podemos arreglarlos, aún estoy enamorada de ti

R:Quinn seré sincera contigo, sabes que ahora salgo con alguien y aunque no sea perfecta hasta ahora van bien las cosas entre nosotras y no quiero malograrlo.

_Quinn suspiro, sabía que ese tipo de respuesta podía llegar y simplemente asintió , iba a aguantar las ganas de llorar hasta si casa._

Q: Bueno, entonces creo que está todo dicho.

R: Pues sí.

Q: Mañana iré con Beth a la playa, ¿puedo recoger a Nina?

R: Claro que si, a Nina le encanta estar con ustedes.

Q: Perfecto,nos vemos mañana

R: Hasta mañana Quinn.

_Rachel vio como Quinn caminaba de manera pausada hacia su casa, cerró la puerta e ingreso a su habitación, se aferró a su almohada y se puso a llorar, como hubiera querido que esa carta llegara a sus manos, cómo hubiera querido ayudarla pero el tiempo había pasado y sentía que ya nada podía hacer._

_Quinn ingreso a su casa y camino despacio hacia su habitación, la pequeña Beth dormía en su cama y por ella decidió no llorar, se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, pero se dio cuenta que no podía dormir, esa noche sería muy larga._

* * *

Hola

¿Que tal están?

Espero que les guste el cap y que sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas,no esta demás decirles que espero sus comentarios.

**Farfadette12** : Si Quinn reacciono así porque malamente se sintió engañada por Rachel , espero haber aclarado tu duda.

** :** Muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, me pone contenta ver que a la gente le gusta, nuevamente gracias por leer.

**Pao Vargas:**Espero que este capitulo te guste y disculpa por dejarte así en el cap anterior.

**Alice Agron:** Espero ansiosa tu comentario.

**Eiva69:** Amo que lo ames y adoro que te tenga enganchada =)

Pd: Extrañe tu reviews **Andre.**

Nos vemos el viernes

Mi twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina.


	11. Chapter 11

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_La noche había pasado lenta para ambas especialmente para Rachel, cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Quinn sentía que ella estaba haciendo mal y aunque estaba totalmente convencida de que tenía un sentimiento grande por ella no podía dejar a Kitty así, suspiro y se froto el rostro y antes de levantarse los pequeños pasitos de su hija la hicieron desviar la vista hacia la puerta._

N:Maaaa abeme

R: Esta abierto, entra.

Nina entro corriendo hacia la cama de su mamá

N:Mama ,¿ no tabajo hoy?

R: No , hoy es sábado no tengo que ir a trabajar.

N:Tu Sali Nina hoy?

R: Yo no saldré contigo, Quinn vendrá a recogerte y te llevara a la playa con Beth

N: Mami Quinn y Beth con Nina ,¿ yo ir?

R: Si vas a ir hija.

_Nina se aventó a los brazos de su madre de lo feliz que estaba_

R: Tú también caíste rendida a esa rubia ¿verdad?

_Nina no entendía lo que su mamá le decía._

R: Nina, no le debes decir a Quinn "mami" ella no es tu mamá ¿está bien?

N:¿Po qué?

R:Por qué no¿ está bien?

N:Ya maa

R: Ahora vamos a cambiarte y bañarte que Quinn vendrá a buscarte.

* * *

_Quinn acababa de salir de bañarse, estaba lista para tomar desayuno, Beth ya estaba bien cambiada en la cama._

Bt: Mami , ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Q: Claro

Bt: ¿Qué pasa contigo y Rachel? ¿Te gusta?

_Quinn suspiro, tenía que ser sincera con su hija._

Q: ¿Te acuerdas de la historia de la "no novia" que tuve?

Bt: Claro

Q: Pues es Rachel.

Bt: Mami, tú la quieres, a mí me gusta Rachel y Nina podría ser mi hermana.

Bt: Las cosas no soy así de fáciles, Rachel tiene otros planes y bueno hay muchas cosas de grandes que tu no entenderías, ahora ya dejemos de hablar de eso y vayamos a desayunar.

_La mañana comenzó a transcurrir, después del desayudo Abby y Beth se pusieron a jugar mientras que Quinn tenía una conversación con Brittany sobre lo que harían ahora._

Q: Entonces ¿hablaste con el abogado de Noah?

B: Si, nos esperan el viernes a las 6:00pm , yo quiero que tu estés tranquila y me dejes hablar a mí, lo que realmente quiero saber es de que se trata todo esto, y pues si no te agrada lo que él te diga iremos a juicio,

Q: Lo que sea menos escandaloso para Beth

B: Y seguiremos manteniendo en secreto en donde te encuentras, si al ir a Lima te encuentras con alguien conocido no le digas a nadie que vives en Playa Azul, ahora te traje la carta que me pediste.

Q: Guárdala, se la debí dar anoche a Rachel, cuando vayamos a Lima me la devuelves para guardarla en mi casa.

_Beth entro al dormitorio de su madre sin pedir permiso._

Bt: Siento interrumpir pero ¿ya podemos ir a la playa?

Q: Si, ya vamos.

Bt :Mami, te llama tía San, yo iré al baño primero.

_Quinn salió del dormitorio y Brittany quedo mirando a Beth, sabía que esa niña se tramaba algo._

B: ¿Qué quieres Beth?

Bt: Quiero que le entregues esa carta a Rachel. Seguro que eso ayudara a que perdone a mi mami y así puedan estar juntas.

B: ¿Tú sabes que dice la carta?

Bt: No, no lo sé pero parece algo importante.

B: Yo también quiero que tu mami sea feliz, no te prometo nada pero hare lo posible.

* * *

_Ambas salieron del dormitorio, ya Santana Quinn y Abby estaban en la puerta de la casa esperándolas para ir a la playa, pero primero irían a buscar a Nina._

Quinn toco la puerta de la casa de Rachel, y Hiram abrió con una amplia sonrisa a la que Quinn contesto de la misma manera

H: Siempre es bueno verte querida, pasa

_Quinn entro y miro por todos lados a ver si veía a Rachel pero no fue así, quien bajo con la pequeña fue Leroy y Quinn no pudo evitar sentir algo de desilusión._

H: Dale tiempo Quinn , veras que pronto todo se soluciona

_Quinn sonrió ante lo dicho por Hiram, y aunque no sabía si él estaba enterado de la conversación de ellas quiera albergar algún tipo de esperanza._

L: Hola Quinn aquí tienes a tu cita

N: Quinn vaos paya?

Q: Si ya nos vamos.

N:Ma no quere yo diga mami tu

Q: Eso está bien, yo no soy tu mamá tu mami es Rachel.

N: Peo yo mami tu

Q: Después le preguntamos a tu mamá si me puedes decir mami ¿está bien?

N: Ya , ¿vaos paya?

Q: Si, ya nos vamos ¿alguna recomendación?

H: Bueno allí te mandamos cambios de ropa y de pañales, también nuestro números de teléfono.

Q: Nina ¿usas pañal?

_Nina se avergonzó un poco y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn_

Q: No te escondas pequeña que yo te ayudare a dejar ese pañal, ahora nos vamos, volvemos después del almuerzo.

L: Adiós Nina te portas bien.

H: Y te comes toda la comida

N:Ados abelo, ados abelito.

_Hiram cerró la puerta y pudo ver a Rachel espiando desde un lado._

H: Ya puedes salir de tu escondite que ya se fueron

_Rachel salió y se hecho en el mueble._

L: Ahora nos explicas ¿porque no quieres verla?

R: Porque siento que si me acerco a ella mis sentimientos podrán más que yo y quiero hacer las cosas bien con Kitty

H: Y de casualidad te has preguntado si Kitty ¿quiere hacer las cosas bien contigo?

L: Tu padre tiene razón cielo.

R: Mejor voy a mi cuarto, tengo trabajo que alistar para el lunes.

* * *

_El sol estaba hermoso y las niñas se la estaban pasando más que genial en especial Nina, se notaba que esa pequeña había tenido poca relación con otros niños, a toda actividad de Beth , Nina reia a carcajadas._

Q: La risa de Nina es muy parecida a la de Rachel.

S:¿La quieres?

Q:Si, haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Rachel.

B: Si pides con todas tus fuerzas tal vez se cumpla

Q: ¿Por qué dices eso?

B: Por nada en especial.

_En ese momento Nina vino riendo._

N:Mami, Beth hace reir Nina, agua en ñal

Q:¿Beth metió agua en tu pañal?

N: Agua y rena

_Nina empezó a reír y todas continuaron con la risa._

Q:¿Quieres que te lo cambie?

N:No apues , voy jugar alla.

_Y Nina se fue corriendo a seguir jugando._

S: Nina es muy chistosa y linda.

B: Te imaginas que vuelvas con Rachel, juntas tendrán que criar a dos niñas, y pensar que cuando ustedes estuvieron juntas estaban solas

Q: Britt , te agradecería que ya no hablemos de Rachel, mejor esperemos un rato más para llevar a las niñas a almorzar.

B:Esta bien.

S: Amor ¿Cuándo regresas a Lima?

B: El miércoles, tengo que arreglar unas cosas con Quinn.

Q: Por cierto San ¿Cómo va todo por el negocio?

S: Estupendo, contrate a la esposa de un compañero de Brittany del estudio, tiene dos niños y me ayuda de manera eficiente.

Q: Ya la conoceré el viernes.

S: ¿Te quedaras en tu casa?

Q: No creo, les diré a mis papas si Beth y yo nos podemos quedar en su casa.

S: Si hay algún problema sabes que te puedes quedar en la nuestra.

Q: Gracias chicas.

_Beth corrió arrastrando a Nina con ella._

Bt:Mami, Nina, Abby y yo tenemos hambre.

Q: Vamos a comer entonces.

_Quinn sacudió un poco a Nina y a Beth de la arena y partieron hacía un concurrido restaurante de comida rápida, uno de esos lugares con juegos que los niños adoran._

_Santana y Brittany pidieron para ellas y Abby y Quinn para ella y las niñas, después que les sirvieron, Quinn llevo a Nina a los servicios para cambiarla y asearla antes de comer._

Q: Nina , ya eres niña grande, ya no debes usar pañal.

N: Baño malo mami.

Q: El baño no es malo, es divertido, cuando regrese de Lima te traeré unos asientos de baño de corazones para que los uses.

N: Coazones no, efantes, nejos

Q: Bueno, buscaremos animales, ahora vamos a comer papas fritas.

N:siii papas con keshu

Q: Muchas papas.

_Saliendo alguien las llamo._

M: Quinn ¿Cómo estás?

Q: Hola Marley , bien regresando de la playa, mis amigas están de visita y queríamos disfrutar del sol, saluda Nina.

N: Hola Mali

_Nina se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

M:¿Qué le has hecho a Nina? Ella jamás es así conmigo.

Q: Yo no le hice nada, solo le pedí que te saludara

M: Conozco a Nina desde que nació y créeme que jamás me había dado un beso.

Q: Nina es muy agradable, ¿cierto?

N:Cieto mami Quinn.

M; ¿Te dice mami?

Q: Rachel se lo tiene prohibido pero ella igual me lo dice.

M:¿Ella está contigo?

Q: No, me dejo salir con Nina eso es todo.

M: Bueno, nos vemos el lunes

Q: Nos vemos Marley

N:Ados Mali.

_Marley salió del lugar y llamo a Rachel_

R: Marley ¿Qué tal?

M: Tu hija es una belleza.

R:¿A qué viene eso?

M: Que la acabo de ver y me saludo, hasta me dio un beso.

R:¿Nina hizo eso? ¿Estas segura de que era mi hija, mi Nina?

M: Si, definitivamente Quinn es una excelente influencia para ella.

R: Me alegra que así sea.

M:¿Qué haces ahora?

R: Estoy esperando que venga Kitty.

M: Bueno, no te interrumpo, nos vemos el lunes.

R: Un beso Marley y gracias por llamar.

_Rachel se sentó sonriendo imaginando a Nina saludando a Marley, con esto confirmaba que su hija también estaba bajo los efectos de Quinn, en ese momento el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de Kitty._

K: Hola cariño

R: Hola Kitty ¿Qué tal?

K: Bien, todo bien ¿tus padres?

R: Salieron a comer algo

K:¿Con Nina?

R:No, ella se fue a la playa

K: Bueno, mejor así estamos solas.

R: Pues sí.

K: A lo que vine Rachel ¿lo pensaste?

R: ¿A qué te refieres?

K:A lo de irte a vivir conmigo.

R:Lo estuve pensando, pero tengo miedo por Nina.

K:¿Por qué?

R: Porque ella es muy pequeña y no sé si se acostumbre al cambio.

K: Podrás venir a verla cuando quieras.

R:¿De que estas hablando?

K: Que ella se va a acostumbrar a no verte y podrás venir a verla cuando quieras

R:¿Qué?

K: Ella para con tus padres, a veces ellos la hacen dormir, y si quieres tener más hijos los podemos tener juntas.

_Rachel no podía creer lo que oía, su hija era lo primero en su vida y Kitty pretendía que ella la deje._

R: Kitty sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que dices, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando contigo, es mejor que te vayas,

K: Pero ¿Por qué?

R: Solo vete y déjame sola.

_Después de que Kitty se fue Rachel se sentó en el mueble de su casa tomo un álbum de fotos de Nina y se perdió en ellas, contemplando el dulce rostro de su bebe._

_No supo cuando tiempo había transcurrido hasta que sintió el timbre de casa._

Q: Hola Rach

R: Adelante

_Quinn llegaba con Nina dormida en sus brazos, esto mostraba que la pequeña se había divertido mucho._

R: ¿Qué tal la pasaron?

Q: Jugaron en el mar, en los juegos del restaurant, luego fuimos por helados y cuando menos me di cuenta me pidió los brazos y se durmió.

R: Colócala en el mueble yo luego la llevo a su dormitorio.

Q: Bueno, sana y salva, aquí tienes su maletín y espero que otro día también me dejes llevarla.

R: Claro que sí, no puedo aguantar las ganas de escuchar con sus propias palabras que tal la paso.

Q: Cuídate, nos vemos.

R: Adiós Quinn y gracias.

_Quinn salió de la casa para encontrarse con sus amigas y las niñas_

B: Esperen, deje algo de Abby en el maletín de Nina, vayan avanzando ustedes,

S: No tardes amor.

_Brittany corrió y toco la puerta de Rachel._

R: Hola

B: Hola Rachel, no sé si te acuerdas de mí son la esposa de Santana, mamá de Abby amiga de Quinn

R: Claro que me acuerdo de ti ¿Qué paso?

B: Te quería entregar esto

_Brittany le extendió la mano y le entrego un sobre._

B: Esto debió llegarte hace unos años atrás y aunque ya sabes la respuestas que te hacían falta espero que la puedas leer, lo estoy haciendo por Beth y también por Nina.

R: Gracias.

_Rachel regreso al mueble donde su hijita dormía, observo el sobre que iba dirigido a ella, saco la carta y observo la primera línea con la perfecta letra de Quinn_

**_Mí adorada pequeña:_**

* * *

Hola

Lo siento mucho ! realmente siento no actualizar antes.

Nos vemos el viernes

Mi Twitter CrisVillacorta

Besos

Cristina


	12. Chapter 12

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen , solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_Los días habían pasado rápido y el miércoles había llegado, en casa de los abuelos de Quinn todos tomaban desayudo juntos preparándose para empezar un nuevo día , en especial Beth que tenía que ir a la escuela._

Q: Termina rápido el cereal hija que se nos hace tarde.

Bt: Esta bien mami, ya voy.

B: ¿Te gusta la escuela de acá Beth?

Bt: Es linda, si me gusta, aunque a veces extraño ir a la escuela de Lima

B:Si todos nos va bien, muy pronto estarás nuevamente en tu escuela, pero ahora apúrate que se te hace tarde.

Q: ¿Iras con nosotras a dejar a Beth?

B: No, tengo que conversar antes contigo.

J: No te preocupes hija, que yo dejo a Beth en la escuela y regreso rápido para irnos.

Q: Esta bien.

_Judy llevó a su nieta a la escuela mientras que Brittany y Quinn ultimaban detalles con respeto a su reunión del viernes._

B: El hará hasta lo imposible porque tu admitas que estuviste con otra persona antes de con él, o que tu quisiste de manera voluntaria estar con él, la ventaja que tenemos es que el jamás quiso que la niña llevara su apellido.

Q: ¿Qué es lo que el pretende amenazándome con la custodia?

B:Que tu no lo denuncies por lo que te hizo, pero tranquila que tengo una buena coartada, además eso lo hizo por sugerencia de su maldito abogado, Noah me dejo claro que la niña no le importa.

Q: Nunca le importo Brittany, solo espero que nos vaya bien.

B: Así será, tranquila, ¿a qué hora estarás en Lima el viernes?

Q: Espero llegar antes de las 5:00pm, dejare a Beth en donde mis papas y voy a tu casa.

B: Perfecto

_Judy volvió de dejar a Beth._

J: ¿Todo listo chicas?

Q: Pareces desesperada por irte.

J: Extraño a mi esposo

Q: Yo también extraño a papá

J: Bueno lo veras el viernes

B: Mientras tanto cuídate mucho Quinn, me llamas contándome que sales para Lima ¿sí?

_Brittany se acercó y abrazo con mucha fuerza a Quinn, eran muy buenas amigas y realmente quería ayudarla._

Q: Gracias por todo Britt.

J: Cuídate mucho mi niña, avisas cuando este viajando por favor, tu padre y yo estaremos pendientes de tu llegada.

Q: Esta bien mamá.

_Brittany subió a su auto llevando a Judy con ella, pero antes de irse por completo de Playa Azul tenía que pasar por la escuela de Beth._

B: Espérame aquí Judy que no tardare

_Brittany ingreso a la escuela y fue directamente hacia la dirección._

B: Buenos días, ¿usted es la directora?

Mr: Si ,¿usted quién es?

B: Brittany Lopez, esposa de Santana, madre de Abigail Lopez , y soy abogada de Quinn Fabray.

Mr: Mucho gusto Brittany, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

B: Hace unos días la llame para que me pasara un informe de cuando evoluciono Beth desde que llego aquí,

Mr: Claro, me acuerdo, deme un minuto

_Mercedes comenzó a buscar entre los documentos._

B: ¿Puedo pedirle algo más?

Mr: Claro.

B: ¿Puede llamar a Rachel Berry?

Mr: Pero ella no es maestra de Beth.

B: Pero necesito hablar con ella.

Mr: Esta bien, la llamare enseguida.

_Pasaron unos minutos y Rachel ingresaba a la oficina de Mercedes._

R: Mercedes ¿me llamaste?

Mr:Si, la señora Lopez quiere hablar contigo.

Brittany volteo y saludo con la mano a Rachel.

R: Brittany, ¿Qué sucede?

B: Hoy me regreso a Lima, no sé cuánto pase para volver a verte y quiero decirte algo.

R: Claro ¿de qué se trata?

B: Antes de hablar dame un momento que termino aquí con Mercedes.

Mr: Si, necesita algo más no dude en llamarme.

B: Muchas gracias, hasta luego.

_Tanto Brittany como Rachel salieron de la oficina._

B: Rachel, ya sé de donde conozco a Kitty, ya me acorde.

R: Dímelo.

B: Pregúntale por Melanie, y espero que sea sincera contigo.

R: ¿Quién es Melanie?

B: Pretende hacerle lo que le hace a ella, no la dejes.

R: Explícame.

B: No me corresponde, solo te puedo decir que ella no es sincera contigo, por cierto ¿leíste ya la carta?

R: No, no puedo leerla.

B: Hazlo, por favor. Ahora me voy, Judy me está esperando.

R: Gracias Brittany.

_Rachel se quedó observando a Brittany mientras que salía pensando en la carta y en quien sería esa Melanie de la que Brittany le hablo, como si Kitty pudiera haber leído sus pensamientos la comenzó a llamar al celular._

R: Hola

K: Rachel ¿Cómo estás? Te llame ayer y no me contestaste.

R: Estaba ocupada con mi hija

K: Entiendo, ¿nos podemos ver hoy?

R:¿Para qué? Yo no tengo ganas de verte, mi hija esta primero que cualquier cosa y sinceramente tú me has demostrado que ella no te importa , además nosotras no somos nada, solo salíamos.

K: Pensé que teníamos algo especial.

R: Creo que pensaste mal.

K: Estas de mal humor, te llamo luego.

_Y corto la llamada, no le dio opción a Rachel de nada quien respiro profundo y regreso a su aula._

_El receso llego pronto, Rachel y Marley salían ambas con sus cafés en las manos a mirar a los niños jugar._

M: Y después de lo que te dijo tiene la desfachatez de llamarte.

R: Si, creo que será muy difícil deshacerme de ella, me hice una idea equivocada y por un momento pensé que las cosas cambiarían.

M: ¿Ya estas lista para Quinn?

R: La situación con Quinn es complicada, ella ahora anda con el juicio que le hará al padre de Beth, no sé cuánto tiempo se quedara en Playa Azul y yo hice mi vida acá.

M: Me imagino que debe ser complicado pero no imposible, siempre busca tu felicidad,

_En ese momento Rachel pudo ver a Beth y Megan conversando y riéndose, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

R: Cuando la veo feliz me siento bien, como si viera a Nina y no sé porque me pasa eso.

M: De repente porque es hija de alguien a quien amaste mucho.

R: Desde antes de saber de qué Beth era hija de Quinn sentía eso.

_Megan se fue y Rachel se acercó a Beth._

R: Hola princesa

Bt: Hola Rachel.

R:¿estás bien?

Bt: Si, estoy emocionada

R: Y eso ¿porque?

Bt: El viernes nos vamos a arreglar las cosas a Lima y nos vamos a quedar allá.

_El corazón de Rachel se aceleró a mil, de alguna manera sentía que perdía nuevamente a Quinn y ahora también estaba Beth._

R: ¿Estas segura de eso?

Bt: Si, mí tía Britt le dijo algo así a mi mami hoy.

R: Bueno, si eso sucede espero no te olvides de mí.

Bt: ¿Quieres que te diga algo?

R: Lo que tú quieras.

Bt: Me gustaría que tú y mi mami estén juntas y puedas irte a Lima con nosotras.

_Rachel se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Beth._

R: Beth, ese es un tema de nosotras, los adultos…

Bt: Lo se Rachel, los problemas de adultos de los que yo ahora no entiendo, pero no logro entender porque son tan complicados, mejor me voy a jugar.

_Rachel se quedó totalmente sin palabras, ¿Beth tenía razón? ¿Nosotras lo estamos complicando todo?_

* * *

_La tarde había pasado rápido, Quinn , Beth y la abuela Lucy salieron a pasear al centro y a comer helados._

Bt: Abu Lucy ¿no vendrás a Lima con nosotras?

L: No pequeña, yo tengo que quedarme con el abu, sino ¿Quién lo cuida?

Bt: Tienes razón. Voy a extrañar Playa Azul.

Q: Beth, solo nos vamos un fin de semana.

Bt: Pero tu dijiste que nos íbamos a quedar allá.

Q: Si hijita pero solo el fin de semana, aun no podemos quedarnos en casa.

Bt: Ohh , está bien, pero ¿Podemos decirle a Rachel que venga con nosotras?

Q: No creo hija, las cosas son complicadas.

Bt: Por lo menos prométeme que le preguntaras.

Q: Esta bien amor, yo le pregunto.

_Ahora Quinn sentía que tenia una excusa para hablarle ¿querrá Rachel ir con ellas a Lima?_

* * *

_En casa Rachel intentaba darle de comer a Nina._

R: Vamos hijita ¿no quieres comer?

N: No quero.

R:¿Por qué?

N:Quero Beth y mami Quinn y juga ñeñeca.

R: Extrañas a Quinn y a Beth.

N: Si mamá.

R: Nos vamos a tener que acostumbrar a no verlas, porque tal vez se regresen a su casa.

N: Mamá dile que viva aquí, con Nina y tú.

R: Como si eso fuera posible.

_El día fue largo para todos, en especial para Rachel, después de intentar hacer dormir a Nina y evitar las llamadas de Kitty estaba sentada en la sala de su casa con aquella carta en la mano, y aunque ya tenía idea del contenido era distinto leerla. Sentía que debía hacerlo y sacarse aquel nudo de la garganta._

**_Mí adorada pequeña:_**

**_Espero que al recibir esta carta me estés extrañando tanto como yo a ti. Yo no puedo decirte que estoy bien, no lo estoy me han pasado cosas muy malas en este tiempo que nos hemos dejado de ver y antes de contarte el motivo principal de esta carta quiero que sepas que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, perdóname por no pedirte que seas mi novia de manera oficial pero eso no quita lo mucho que te amo y que todas las cosas que te prometí sean ciertas pero ahora cambia un poco la situación._**

**_Le dije a mi papá que estoy enamorada de ti y no le gustó la idea, me obligo a salir con un muchacho y aunque al principio se mostró muy buena gente resulto ser un cretino, me hizo daño Rach, mucho daño y hace dos semanas descubrí que estoy embarazada._**

**_Mi papá lo sabe y quiere casarme con aquel hombre, los médicos dicen que tengo dos meses y tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué hacer ni a donde ir , por eso quiero pedirte que me dejes ir a Playa Azul y quedarme contigo, sé que este bebe no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido y también sé que somos muy jóvenes, Santana prometió ayudarme también, pero quiero irme lejos, déjame quedarme contigo y después que nazca él bebe nos podemos ir lejos , a donde las dos podamos estar tranquilas y podríamos criar al bebe como si fuera hijo de las dos, es lo que más deseo._**

**_Te amo pequeña, por favor no dejes de contestarme así sea para decirme que ya no me amas pero necesito que me respondas y me perdones por no ser más valiente._**

**_Te amo_**

**_Quinn._**

_Rachel sintió las lágrimas rodar en su rostro mientras leía una y otra vez aquella carta, sintió que Quinn era sincera con ella y sintió añoranza por no haber recibido a Quinn mientras estaba embarazada de Beth , tal vez hubieran criado a Beth juntas, tal vez sus vidas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez esa era la oportunidad que necesitaban para empezar de nuevo pero de algo estaba segura, nunca más dejaría sola a Quinn._

* * *

Hola

Aqui tienen el cap como les prometi.

Espero recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Nos vemos el martes

Un beso

Cristina.


	13. Chapter 13

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación.

* * *

_Rachel caminaba de un lado al otro con la carta en la mano pensando en lo que haría, Había leído esas líneas una y otra vez y se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, a pesar de que Quinn le había contado la verdad de lo sucedido una parte de ella seguía resentida con la rubia pero después de haber leído aquella carta todas sus dudas fueron desechadas, le dolía imaginar todo lo sufrido por Quinn y lamentaba que la vida no le hubiera hecho llegar esa carta._

R: Ahora ¿Qué hago?... ¿voy a su casa? ¿y que le digo?...Hola Quinn acabo de leer la carta y pues te perdono …. No no no ella es la que me tiene que perdonar a mí, ella me dijo la verdad me dijo que quería intentarlo ¿y yo que hice? Decirle que lo intentaría con Kitty, Dios Rachel eres una tonta, ¿Qué hago?

_Rachel seguía caminando de un lado al otro cuando todo su decisión._

R: Si, voy a su casa y en el camino se me ocurrirá que decirle.

_Cuando Rachel estaba a punto de salir una pequeña voz la detuvo._

N:¿Ma? ¿onde vas?

R: Nina ¿Qué haces despierta?

_Nina bajo deprisa las escaleras y abrazo a su mamá, Rachel tomo a la niña en sus brazos y se sentó en el mueble_

R:¿Qué paso cariño?

N:pedilla.

R:¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

N: Si, yo solita, no mamá no mami no abelo ni abelito

R: Nina dime, ¿Quién soy yo?

N: Mamá

R:¿Quién es mami?

N: Quinn

R: ¿La quieres mucho?

N: Si , ella bena, su pelo dindo, da besitos

R: Lo se

_Rachel quedo mirando a Nina, una idea se le acababa de ocurrir._

R: Nina, ¿te gustaría ir a casa de Quinn?

N: Si, ¿Beth?

R: Ella también estará allí.

N: Etose vaos ma dapido

_Rachel dejo una nota a sus padres y tomo un saco para abrigar a Nina y a pesar que era tarde las dos fueron a casa de Quinn._

* * *

_Quinn estaba acostada en el mueble de casa de sus abuelos con Beth en brazos, la pequeña no podía dormir y ambas comenzaron a conversar._

Bt: Entonces ¿tú la querías?

Q: Si amor, pero a veces la gente no entiende que el amor es simplemente eso

Bt:¿y el abuelo no lo entendía?

Q: No , para él estaba mal y por eso me aleje de ella.

Bt: ¿Ella no te busco?

Q: No pero está bien, yo lo merecía y ella continuo con su vida.

Bt: ¿Por qué no hiciste algo más?

Q:Porque debía de cuidar de ti, hija, yo sé que tu no entiendes muchas cosas que pasan con Noah, pero él no me quiere y..

Bt: Mami, yo sé que él tampoco me quiere a mí y sé que debías de cuidarme y también sé que hay muchas cosas de adultos que no entiendo porque los adultos siempre lo complican pero yo soy feliz contigo, mis tías son buenas y los abuelos siempre me han hecho feliz y espero de verdad que Rachel pueda sumarse a nuestra felicidad.

_Quinn se quedó sin palabras, su niña era muy despierta para su edad a una parte de ella no le gusta quería que su niña siguiera disfrutando de ser una niña pero por otro lado agradecía que Beth pudiera comprender cosas incomprensibles._

Q:¿Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida? Haría lo que sea por ti,

Bt: Gracias mami.

_Mientras ambas estaban abrazadas la puerta empezó a sonar._

Q: ¿Quién será tan tarde?

_Y cuando Quinn abrió la puerta se sorprendió, Rachel tenía en brazos a Nina y Rachel tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos._

Q: Rachel, ¿Qué paso? ¿Nina está bien?

R:Si, estamos bien, ¿podemos pasar?

Q:Claro que sí, pasa.

_Rachel ingreso con Nina quien no dejaba de sonreir, Rachel quito el saco que Nina traía y cuando por fin la pequeña se liberó de los brazos de su madre corrió hacia Quinn._

N: Mami

Q: Mi pequeñita pero que linda tu pijama

N: Tiene osos

Q: Si, y está muy bonita

_En este momento Beth yacía en las piernas de Rachel._

Bt:¿Por qué vinieron tan tarde Rachel?

R: Pues yo necesitaba hablar con tu mami.

Bt: Ya se ¿cosas de adultos?

R: Si Beth

Bt: Antes que hablen ¿te puedo pedir algo?

R: Lo que quieras.

Bt:¿Pueden tú y Nina venir con mami y conmigo a Lima?

_Rachel quedo mirando a Beth y luego a Quinn , aún no estaba segura si Quinn la perdonaría, es más , aun no estaba segura siquiera de lo que hablaría con ella._

R: Mira Beth, hablare con tu mami y nosotras quedamos ¿sí?

Bt: Ya está bien.

_Rachel aprovecho en abrazar fuerte a Beth ._

Q:Beth, porque no llevas a Nina a tu dormitorio y se ponen a ver algo de tele mientras que yo converso con Rachel.

Bt:Si mami, vamos Nina, ellas tienen que hablar cosas complicadas que seguro nosotras no vamos a entender.

N:¿Comicadas?

Bt: Si, ojala tu mamá y la mía por fin de pongan de acuerdo y puedas ir a Lima.

N:¿yo ima?

Bt: Conocerás a mi abuelo Russel, es muy cariñoso.

N: Yo quero conoce abulo usel

Bt: Le caerás bien, y te hará cosquillas.

N:Yo rio.

Bt: Si te reirás mucho.

_Quinn y Rachel siguieron con la mirada a las niñas que se iba conversando, cuando por fin quedaron solas Quinn quedo mirando a Rachel y la morena solo agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar. Quinn se arrodillo frente a ella._

Q: Rachel ¿dime que pasa? Me estas asustando.

R: No sé por dónde empezar.

Q: Solo dime lo que pasa.

R:Quinn yo fui muy idiota contigo, yo escuche lo que me contaste que había ocurrido contigo y a pesar de eso seguía resentida , enfadada y si no fuera porque lei la carta creo que no estuviera aquí.

Q:¿Qué carta?

R: La que me escribiste contándome lo de tu embarazo, la que nunca me llego, tu amiga Brittany me da dio y desde que la leí no puedo dejar de llorar.

Q:Rach, eso ya paso, no debes llorar.

R:Yo quiero que me perdones, yo quiero que me des tu una oportunidad a mí y a Nina de entrar en tu vida.

_Quinn no entendía bien lo que Rachel decía._

Q:No entiendo Rach, ¿de que estas hablando?

R: Quiero que me des la oportunidad que tú me pedias, quiero que me dejes intentarlo que me dejes ser parte de tu vida nuevamente, que seas mi otra mitad la que realmente eres, Quinn déjame entrar en tu vida, deja que Nina se enamore de ti también, quiero cuidar de ti y de Beth, quiero que cuentes conmigo quiero apoyarte cuando tengas que enfrentarte al padre de tu hija. Solo perdóname y déjame estar a tu lado

_Quinn tomo el rostro de Rachel y la beso, ambas sintieron aquella electricidad que solía unirlas, fue un beso que empezó son suma ternura pero luego sintieron la urgencia de mas, cada vez que ellas se besaban era así, Rachel sentía que sus piernas perderían el control y una fuerte descarga eléctrica en su estómago, poco a poco se separaron por el temor de ser vistas por las pequeñas y porque si seguían besándose de esa manera irían hacia otro nivel._

R:¿Estonces?

Q:Si Rachel, intentémoslo juntas.

_Rachel no podía ocultar su sonrisa y ofreció sus brazos a Quinn quien automáticamente se acurruco en ellos, Rachel empezó a darle pequeños besos en la cabeza._

R: Te prometo que todo irá bien, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestras pequeñas.

Q: Hablando de ellas, será mejor de ir a ver en que anda.

_Ambas se tomaron de las manos y con sus dedos entrelazados subieron las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Beth pero las niñas no estaban allí._

Q: Deben estar en mi cuarto, vamos.

_Y así fue, Beth y Nina se encontraban abrazadas pérdidas en el más profundo de los sueños._

Q: Se ven adorables.

R: Si, lo son y son nuestras.

Q: Las hare felices, a las tres.

_Rachel se aferró a los brazos de Quinn_

R: Todo esto aún me parece un sueño.

Q: Pero no lo es, es real.

R: Gracias por perdonarme.

Q: Ya no me des las gracias, más bien prométeme que el viernes iras con nosotras a Lima.

R: Pero vamos en mi auto.

Q: Ya pero yo conduzco.

R: Ya, ahora me tengo que ir y Nina está dormida.

Q: Rach, es muy tarde, mejor quédate a dormir aquí y mañana te vas con Beth a la escuela, igual quiero estar contigo en la tarde.

R:Yo no aguantare las horas de verte

_Volvieron a acercarse, esta vez fue un beso muy tierno, apenas un rose de labios, era como si solo se acariciaran con aquel beso, ambas sentían la necesidad de más pero sabían que aún no era el momento._

R: Me quedo esta noche.

_Se acomodaron como pudieron, Quinn atrajo todo lo que pudo a Beth hacia ella y Rachel hizo lo mismo con Nina._

Q: Que descanses pequeña.

R:Que descanses amor.

_Y ambas entrelazaron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos esa noche partía el inicio de su nueva vida._

_El sonido de un celular anunciaba la mañana, era el teléfono de Rachel y se apresuró a contestar._

R:¿Hola? ….papi si estoy en casa de Quinn con Nina….ella aun duerme …si antes de ir a la escuela paso por casa, un beso.

_Rachel levanto la mirada y vio a Quinn profundamente dormida con Nina sobre ella, le dio gracia darse cuenta que tanto Quinn como Nina tenían el mismo gesto al dormir, y se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba enredada con el cuerpo de Beth._

R:Beth, amor despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela.

Bt: cinco minutos más mamá.

R:Beth, no soy tu mamá soy Rachel.

Bt: Ya sé que no eres mami, eres mamá

_Rachel quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, Beth la reconocía como madre y eso la hacía enormemente feliz._

R: Vamos Beth, vamos a bañarte.

_Pero Beth pensó que a Rachel no le agrado lo que ella dijo._

Bt:Esta bien Rachel. ¿mami no me llevara?

R:Como te va a llevar si es igual de dormilona que Nina, dejemos que ellas duerman y nosotras nos vamos a la escuela, ¿está bien?.

_Rachel y Beth, partieron a la escuela a iniciar su día, tomaron desayuno juntas y luego entraron a clases._

R;A la salida vengo a buscarte para ir a casa juntas ¿sí?

Bt: está bien ma perdón Rachel.

_Rachel se agacho a la altura de la niña._

R: No me molesta si quieres llamarme mamá pero lo hablamos con mami cuando lleguemos a casa

Bt: Si Rachel.

* * *

_Después de varias horas Nina y Quinn despertaron._

Q: Mamá y Beth ya se fueron a la escuela, nosotras nos pondremos lindas y las esperaremos ¿está bien?

N:Eta bien mami.

Q:Mira mamá nos dejó una nota.

**_Amores, regresamos más tarde, más les vale que nos preparen el almuerzo un beso Rachel._**

Q: Les prepararemos un rico almuerzo, porque esta tarde mamá y yo debemos contarles un secreto.

N:¿Sequeto?

Q: Si a ti y a Beth , ahora vamos a bañarnos que tenemos mucho que hacer.

_Antes de que Quinn entrara a bañarse su teléfono empezó a sonar._

Q: Hola

R: Hola amor.

Q: Que lindo suena escucharte hablarme así.

R: Es así como mereces que yo te hable.

Q: Lei tu nota.

R:¿Prepararan el almuerzo?

Q: Si pero primero nos bañaremos.

R:Quinn llegando a casa debemos hablar

Q: ¿paso algo?

R: Es Beth, creo que debemos explicarle que sucede.

Q:Si lo sé, con Nina será más sencillo.

R: Esta bien, hablamos cuando llegue.

Q: Perfecto. Un beso.

R: Otro para ti.

* * *

Hola

Espero que les guste el capitulo, se que es corto pero es lo que queria transmitir

**Naomigleekhummel** : Hola gracias por leer, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, espero que vuelvas a comentar besos

**Pao Vargas**: A veces pienso que adivinas lo que tengo en mente, veremos como poco a poco se ira descubriendo , gracias por leer.

**Farfadette12** : Espero que te guste el fin juntas, aunque aun tienen mucho de que hablar.

**Guest** : Gracias por leer, me da gusto que exista gente que se detiene a leerme.

**Alice Agron** : Pronto conoceremos la verdad sobre Kitty, gracias por ser fiel lectora.

**Andre** : Tengo respuestas para tus preguntas, ¿te mando un DM? avisame y gracias por leerme en serio lo aprecio.

**Alexafree** :Gracias por leer, en serio pero tambien soy algo rosa y melosa, me gustan las historias con final feliz pero siempre poniendoles un sentido mas real, gracias por comentar, espero ver tus comentarios mas seguido.

Les cuento que ya tengo el final escrito y realmente espero que les guste, pero no se preocupen que aun quedan mas caps.

Espero sus comentarios

Nos leemos el viernes

Besos

Cristina.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo tome los nombres y deje volar mi imaginación ._

* * *

_Después de haberse bañado, Nina y Quinn estaban listas para continuar su día._

Q: Creo que este vestido de Beth te puede quedar por ahora, pero creo que tú y yo iremos a comprar ropa.

N:Peo ete esta dindo.

Q: Es lindo pero te queda grande.

N:¿Vaos a pompar astido?

Q: Si, vamos.

_Ambas fueron a una tienda de ropa para niños cerca de la escuela ambas entraron y Nina corrió hacia un vestido amarillo que la deslumbro_

N:Mami , ete quero es amallillo.

Q: ¿Te gusta este?

N: Si mami ete ,ete

_Una empleada de aquella tienda se acercó hacia ellas._

X: Buenas tardes ¿las puedo ayudar?

N:Ete quero pa mi, sácalo.

Q: Nina, no hables así, debes de pedir "por favor"

N:Po faor, sácalo.

Q: Le ruego la disculpe, es una niña muy especial.

X:¿Es su hija?

_Quinn tuvo un debate interno ante esta pregunta pero sabía lo que su corazón quería responder._

Q: Si es mi hija.

_Nina observo como aquella mujer sonreía a su mami._

N: Oye, es mi mami mia, vete, fuchi.

Q: Nina, no hagas eso que yo me voy a molestar.

N: Sento mami.

Q: Esta bien, ahora ¿puede sacarnos aquel vestido amarillo?

_Después de habérselo probado y visto que le quedaba muy bien, Quinn no solo le compro un vestido a Nina, sino también, ropa interior._

Q: Ahora te voy a enseñar a pedir pis.

N:Peo mami baño malo.

Q: No es malo, solo tienes que acostumbrarte, si te haces pis no importa que tenemos muchos calzones para cambiarte mientras tanto me ayudas a cocinarle a mamá y a Beth.

* * *

_La hora de salida de la escuela había llegado, Rachel esperaba a Beth en la puerta de la escuela._

M:¿A quién esperas?

R:A Beth, debemos ir a casa antes de Quinn y Nina la incendien.

M: ¿Quinn y Nina? De que estas hablando Rachel.

R: Ayer Quinn y yo nos reconciliamos de alguna manera, Nina y yo nos quedamos a dormir en casa de sus abuelos y ahora hablaremos con las niñas.

M: ¿Se reconciliaron de alguna manera? ¿Qué quiere decir?

R: Que lo vamos a intentar,

M: Mira Rachel está bien que ambas hayan podido conversar pero no entiendo eso de "intentarlo" ustedes deben formalizar la situación, ya no son adolescente, son adultas y tienes dos niñas a su lado.

R: Tienes razón Marley, debo hablar con Quinn hoy.

_En ese momento la pequeña Beth apareció en medio de ellas._

Bt: ¿Ya nos vamos?

R: Si amor, vamos.

Bt: Adiós maestra Marley.

M: Adiós a las dos y piensa bien Rachel.

Bt:¿De qué habla?

R: De algo que tú y yo vamos hablar ahora, vamos por un helado y conversaremos.

_Rachel y Beth entraron a una heladería y se sentaron mientras que esperaban que le traigan sus helados._

Bt: Mami se va a molestar por comer helado antes del almuerzo.

R: Pero yo lo estoy autorizando y es casi lo mismo.

_Beth simplemente sonrió._

R:Beth, yo sé que tienes muchas dudas sobre lo que está pasando entre tu mami y yo pero si te traje aquí es para que pasemos un tiempo juntas y me digas que piensas.

Bt:Yo te quiero Rachel , a ti y a Nina, no me gustaría que dejaras a mi mami, yo no quiero que ella vuelva a llorar.

R:Te prometo que jamás volverán a llorar, voy a cuidarla.

Bt: Noah es malo Rachel, él la ha golpeado muchas veces, no me gustaría verla así de nuevo.

R: Yo no dejare que Noah te haga daño a ti ni a tu mami, yo la amo Beth.

Bt: Gracias Rachel.

_Ambas se abrazaron fuerte, Rachel confirmaba que lo que tenía con Quinn no era una simple relación, era un gran compromiso que estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir._

_Terminado de tomar el helado partieron a casa de los abuelos de Quinn, Rachel estaba muy ansiosa de ver a Quinn tenían mucho que conversar. Cuando iban acercándose a la casa vieron a Nina y a Quinn en la puerta de la casa sentadas en la bancas esperándolas._

R: Pero que lindo recibimiento.

N: Mamá mia astio mami pompo.

R: Ya veo que mami y tú la pasaron bien esta mañana.

Q: Pero ambas te extrañamos.

R: Hola amor.

Q: Mi pequeña.

_Ambas se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y se abrazaron fuerte, se habían extrañado, se necesitaban._

R:¿ De verdad me extrañaste?

Q: Mucho amor.

_Ambas seguían abrazadas._

R: Pero ya estoy aquí a tu lado.

_Quinn se dio cuenta que Nina y Beth las miraban sonrientes._

Q: Mira Rach, tenemos espectadoras.

R: Nos resultaron un par de chismositas.

_Las niñas rieron._

Bt: Nina, ves lo lindas que se ven nuestras mamis juntas.

N:Si dindas, como vestio.

Q: Nina, cuéntale a mamá que aprendiste hoy.

N: Al baño mamá, pis pis, mira.

_Nina se alzó el vestido y todas pudieron ver que ya no tenía pañal._

R: Que linda, ¿aprendió a pedir?

Q: Se hizo pis una vez pero es normal, la cambie y está aprendiendo.

R: Bueno, vamos adentro que quiero hablar contigo.

Q: Niñas vayan a lavarse las manos que mamá y yo tenemos que hablar.

_Ambas niñas corrieron a lavarse_

Q: ¿Qué paso?

R: Sé que tú y yo hablamos de intentar juntas que esto funcione, pero ¿no te parece que ya no estamos para solo "intentarlo"? amor tenemos dos hijas, y sé que cometimos muchos errores y comprendí que si nosotras no estábamos juntas no fue culpa nuestra, así que Quinn ¿somos novias?

Q: Rachel, pensé que ya lo éramos.

_Ambas se abrazaron, Quinn se acurruco entre los brazos de Rachel, tenía miedo y sabía que Rachel también lo tenía pero juntas harían que todo funcionara._

Bt: Mami ¿pasa algo?

Q:¿Por qué lo dices?

Bt: Porque Rachel y tu tienen cara triste.

R: Cariño,no estamos tristes, tal vez un poco ¿asustadas?

Q:Si yo creo que esa es la palabras, y no es un susto malo pero todo funcionara a la perfección.

Bt: No entiendo de qué están hablando.

Q: Vengan niñas siéntense aquí.

_Sentaron a las niñas frente a ellas._

Q: Les vamos a explicar algo y si tienen alguna duda nosotras podemos responderles.

R: Niñas, mami Quinn y yo somos novias, queremos estar juntas, pero eso no quiere decir que las vamos a dejar de lado a ustedes, al contrario, las cuatro vamos a estar siempre juntas.

Bt: ¿De verdad son novias?

Q: Si amor, estamos juntas.

_Quinn tomo la mano de Rachel y ambas sonrieron, Beth estaba muy feliz, no podía contener su emoción pero Nina no entendía muy bien que pasaba._

R: ¿Estas feliz Beth?

Bt: Si, porque eso quiere decir que no solo estaremos mami y yo sino que Nina y tú también y seremos una familia y ya te podre llamar mamá.

R: Si me quieres llamar "mamá" está bien.

_Beth se levantó y comenzó a saltar,_

Bt: SI, estoy feliz, mi mami está feliz y tengo una hermana.

_Nina seguía sin decir ni hacer nada._

R: Hijita ¿Qué pasa?

N:ma, no tendo, ¿Qué es novia?

R: Quiere decir que yo quiero estar con ella, abrazarla , darle besos, cuidarla.

N:Como abelo y abelito.

R: Si hijita como ellos.

N:¿Mami vivir con Nina y tú y Beth?

_Ambas se quedaron mirando, aun no habian hablado de eso._

Q: Si es posible sí.

N: Beth ¿emana?

Q: Beth será como tu hermana mayor.

_Nina sonrió y abrazo a Quinn y luego le dio un beso a Rachel._

N: Yo feliz

_La tarde paso muy rápido para Rachel y Quinn, dieron de comer a las niñas, cuidaron a Nina cada vez que pidió ir al baño, las cambiaron, hicieron que Beth haga la tarea, limpiaron la cocina y ahora que las niñas jugaban ambas las miraban y reían de las cosas que decían, Quinn estaba echada en el pueble y Rachel estaba sobre ella boca arriba._

Q:Se está haciendo de noche.

R: ¿Me estas botando?

Q: No Rach, sino que las niñas dentro de pronto tendrán que ir a dormir, y tus papas ya te llamaron tres veces y adoraría que duermas conmigo esta noche pero debes de ir a tu casa.

R: Tienes razón, pero prométeme que cuando regresemos de Lima arreglaremos esto de dormir separadas.

Q :Me parece excelente.

R:¿Cómo hacemos mañana?

Q: Después de la escuela traer a Beth y guardamos las maletas de nosotras, luego pasamos por tu casa para sacar tus cosas y recoger a Nina.

R:¿Dónde dormiremos el Lima?

Q: Bueno, Beth y Nina en el dormitorio de Beth y tu dormirás conmigo.

_Rachel temblo ante lo dicho, sabía lo que implicaba aquello._

R: Me refería en qué lugar.

Q: En mi casa, llame temprano a Finn para que cambiara las cerraduras de casa y que mandara a alguien a limpiar y arreglarla, el hará que sea segura para nosotras.

R: Esta bien.

_Rachel se levantó del mueble y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas._

R : Es hora de ir a casa Nina.

N: No quero ma, tú y yo aquí.

R: Mañana iremos a Lima con mami y Beth y si quieres ir debemos ir a casa.

N: ya ma.

Q: Me llamas cuando llegues a casa.

R: Lo hare amor.

_Se abrazaron y se besaron muy despacio, tratando de guardar aquel beso en sus memorias, se querían se amaban, y aprovecharían aquella nueva oportunidad que la vida les estaba regalando para hacer todo bien._

Q: Hasta mañana

N: Mañana mami.

Bt: Hasta mañana mamá.

R: Hasta mañana mis amores, mañana nos vemos.

_Quinn cerró la puerta y Beth la quedo mirando._

Bt: Yo sé que ahora vas a estar siempre con esa sonrisa y no lloraras.

Q; Yo también lo es mi amor, ahora vamos que tienes que dormir.

* * *

Hola

Se que este capitulo también es corto pero es la continuación del anterior pero estoy segura que el capitulo que viene lo amaran, es el viaje a Lima y las chicas dormirán solas xD

También quería decirles que no podre publicar hasta el otro viernes, se los digo porque no me gusta prometer una fecha y luego que por algún motivo no pueda, así que el viernes sera la siguiente publicación.

Eiva69 : ¿Que te paso? espero de verdad que estés mejor y créeme que me di cuenta que me faltaba tu review, un besito y espero que sigas leyendo.

Farfadette: Gracias por tus comentarios, igual aun tienen que aclarar las cosas con Kitty y ellas tienen otro tanto de cosas que conversar pero el amor todo lo puede =) Las niñas lo geniales.

Alice Agron : Espero que este capitulo también te encante, si tienes razón ahora podemos ver como juntas afrontan todos los problemas que aun no están resueltos,Besitos.

Andre: Espero tu comentario y gracias por tomarte tiempo para escribirme y seguir comentando.

GiasintiClara: Gracias por leer, espero cualquier comentario o sugerencia.

Pao Vargas: Definitivamente Quinn es una gran influencia para Nina y las 4 juntas formaran una gran familia. Gracias por tus comentarios =)

Cuídense mucho.

Besos

Cristina


End file.
